Blue Death
by Gunner-341
Summary: Leon goes on a search for Claire, but something bad happens... Read to find out!!! L/C J/C maybe some Carlos/Rebecca I live for reviews!! *Complete*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the RE characters, if I did, I would be rich.  But I don't so I'm not.**

**Prologue**

            "That will work nicely," Woodrow said quietly.  He was in the lab by himself, as usual.  He laughed silently; everyone thought he was crazy, but not after this.  Not after he caught all of them.  Everyone on Umbrella's most wanted list would be in the palm of his hand if everything went according to plan.  He could hardly contain his glee.  He laughed again, but no one heard, and that's the way he liked it.  No one could know of his plan… Not yet anyway.

            Woodrow looked closely at his latest achievement, a new strain of the T-virus, or as he liked to call it "Blue Death".  He smiled into his reflection in the test tube; his entire face was an azure shade of blue from the liquid inside the container.

            "They didn't think I could do it," he said to himself, "but I have, I've created a perfect strain of the T-virus."  _And that fool Birkin didn't have anything to do with it.  He smirked at his reflection again, _no one can compare to my genius.  Birkin's virus was obsolete; Umbrella shouldn't have even bothered with it._  He laughed again, louder this time.  Everything was perfect.  Well not everything, but he would have the last piece of the puzzle in a matter of weeks, all he needed was time.  His laugh echoed off the cold concrete walls of his lab.  Yes, time, that's all that was stopping him from his ultimate goal.  But soon time would be up, and he would be well on his way to control Umbrella. _

            "Time," he muttered, still staring at the blue liquid.

As you can probably already tell, Woodrow is the villain in the story, as well as an aspiring mad scientist.  R&R please!!!!  



	2. It begins

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE Characters, so don't ask**

**Chapter 1**

_Leon__,_

_I got a call from Barry, telling me to meet him, Chris, Jill, Carlos, and Rebecca in __London__.  Something big is gonna happen, __Leon__.  We'll need your help.  I need your help._

_It's time to take down Umbrella._

_--Claire_

            That's the last Leon heard from Claire.  That was a week ago.  He'd gone over the e-mail several times in his head, but something didn't seem right.  Why wasn't he contacted by Barry, or one of the other S.T.A.R.S.?  And they never used the phone to contact one another, it was too risky.  They always stuck to e-mail.  Leon didn't feel right about this.

            _You can't die Claire.  You're the only one I have left…  Claire is the only one left that shared the Raccoon nightmare with him.  Ada was dead, and Sherry was missing.   Leon had also grown a bit 'attached' to Claire.  In the few weeks after Chris had saved her from Rockfort Island he had she had gotten really close, almost romantically.  He started thinking about why he was doing this.  (Which he did a lot.)  Was it just another pathetic excuse to get close to her?  No.  Umbrella had to go down; being close to Claire was just an added bonus.  At one point he thought he loved her.  Now he wasn't sure what he felt._

            But now wasn't the time to think about that.  And besides, it's not like he could think, with the motor of the helicopter right above his head.

            "Ten minutes!"  The pilot yelled over the noise.

            Leon gave a thumbs up to signal that he understood.  They had friends in high places, and it's a good thing there was a big group dedicated to the takedown of Umbrella in London.  And there was only one Umbrella facility in London too, so that made things a lot easier.

            "Five minutes!"  The pilot yelled again.

            Jesus Christ, had it been five minutes already?  His mind was wondering, he needed to get back on track.  He had everything he needed, Kevlar vest, his trusty Desert Eagle .50 caliber Action Express(which he liked to call Big-Boomer), a Remington M1100-P that was strapped to his back (which Leon had no trouble using, since he used one in Raccoon), a Colt M4 Carbine with a laser sight, a combat knife, and finally a medical kit.  He also had enough ammunition to take down a small army.  24 extra shells for the Remington, 3 extra clips for the M4 with 30 rounds in each magazine, and 3 extra clips for the Desert Eagle with 6 rounds in each mag.  None of it was his, except for the Desert Eagle, of course.  He borrowed it all from the people who were now taking him straight into the heart of Umbrella…

            "Two minute warning Leon!"

            _Here we go…  Leon checked and loaded all of his weapons, then holstered them.  He sat there looking at his feet for the remaining two minutes thinking.  __Please Claire, don't be dead.  I don't know what I'd do.  First it was _Ada___…Leon closed his eyes, remembering Raccoon, remembering Ada, pointing her gun at him, her empty gun.  The gunshot wound on his shoulder was still healing, even though it had been almost a year after all of that happened.  Every time it hurts he thinks of her.  __Then Sherry; he didn't know who took her; he had been knocked out from behind.  When he came to, Sherry was gone.  What could Umbrella want with a 12 year old girl?  __I can't lose you too Claire._

            Leon felt the copter jerk as they landed.  "This is as far as I go!"  The pilot yelled over the engine.

            "Alright, catch ya later!"  Leon yelled as he gave a thumbs up and jumped out.

            He had her.  Woodrow's scheme was going according to plan.  Perfect.

            "Let me out, god damnit!"  Claire screamed.

            "It will be quiet, or else it gets the hose again."  Woodrow said quietly.  Claire was silent.  _That's right, you dumb bitch, he thought calmly, __you fell right into my trap, and nothing can save your sorry ass now._

            Leon would be here soon, he knew that.  Then all that was left was to send the e-mail to Chris informing him that Claire and Leon were following a lead in London.  Since this was the only Umbrella lab in London, they would be here a few days after he sent it.

            "You don't have to do this!"  Claire screamed again.  "Please!"

            "Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up!?"  Woodrow yelled.  He grabbed the hose again, and turned the nozzle, spraying Claire with freezing water.  She screamed, and that only irritated him further.  "Shut up!"  He yelled, "I can't think!"  He shut off the hose, and Claire stopped screaming.  _That's better…  "Now be a good little girl, you don't want your friend Leon to think less of you because you can't behave, do you?"_

             "Leon's gonna kick your ass."  Claire said, glaring at Woodrow.

            "Oh, I highly doubt that," he said calmly.  "Do you really think he would risk his life for you?"

            "Why not?"  Claire asked.

            "Hmm," Woodrow wondered aloud, "do you two have a relationship I should know about?"  She was silent.  "Are you _fucking_ him?"  Claire looked at him like he was some kind of pervert.  "Are you fucking him?  Answer me, bitch!"

            "N-no," she stammered.

            "I don't believe you."  Woodrow said with a plain look on his face.  "Tell me you're not fucking him.  I want to hear you _say it."  Claire just stared at him.  "Would you like to become one of my little guinea pigs?  I have no problem transforming you into one of my many creations…"  He trailed off._

            "No, I'm not fucking him, alright?"  Claire said angrily.

            Woodrow smiled, "I know you _want_ to fuck him, don't you?"  She should be humiliated for what she did to Umbrella.  To _his_ company.  And he started to like it.  She was silent again.  "I know you do.  I've seen his file, he's very cute.  I know _I'd _fuck him."  Claire was giving him that weird look again.  Woodrow grabbed the bars to her cell violently, "answer my question, would you fuck him?!"  He yelled, getting frustrated.  She tricked him into saying that, for her own amusement.  He knew it.  But he knew how to get her to talk.  He smirked.  "The two of you rolling around, groping at each other like some savage animals, then he would stick his big-

            "Yes, I want to fuck him!  Are you happy now, you freak?!"  Claire yelled, cutting him off. 

"Good girl, now describe what you want him to do to you…"

Woodrow is turning out to be kinda creepy, don'tcha think??  If you like "The Silence of the Lambs" you probably noticed the little saying from it, but if you didn't I'm not going to tell you…^_^ REVIEW!! REVIEW I SAY!!!


	3. A Death in the Family

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters…blah blah blah…**

**Chapter 2**

            Now Leon knew something was up.  Umbrella wouldn't _ever_ leave the front door unlocked.  He knew they were careless, but the front door?  It just didn't seem like…well like them.  He walked into the lobby, and there wasn't any sign of recent occupation.  _Jesus_, he thought, _not _another_ spill.  Now it seemed more like Umbrella.  _Maybe the others have already been here…_  But that didn't seem likely; there wasn't a single spent shell anywhere._

            He walked around in the lobby for a bit, looking at some papers and memos.  All of them had the Umbrella insignia on them.  _Figures…  There was a staircase leading upstairs (duh), and a door to the right of the reception desk.  He tried the upstairs door first, but it had some kind of fingerprint scanner that was locking it.  _They leave the front door unlocked, but _no_, not the upstairs door, because_ _that would be a _bad_ thing…_  He laughed silently to himself._

            He walked into a huge dimly lit room.  _Jesus Christ…  The size of it was enormous.  There were lots of desks in the center of the huge room, and the walls had creepy pictures on them._

            "Unhnn…"

_Motherfucker__.He sighed.  _This is getting old…_  He heard it shuffling towards him from somewhere to the right.  He un-holstered and raised his Desert Eagle in the general vicinity of where the moaning was coming from without looking.  "No more people have to die!"  Leon yelled as he looked up, aimed the gun directly at the zombie's forehead and pulled the trigger.  The zombie's head exploded in a splatter of brain matter, blood, and what Leon guessed was its teeth.  The zombie fell to the floor with a _splat_, blood oozing out of where its head used to be._

            "Well _that was gross…"  Leon said to himself as he holstered his gun.  He suddenly found himself thinking of Claire, which he did a lot over the past week.  Since there was obviously a spill here, where's all the blood?  Where are the spent shells?  "Please be okay…"  He said quietly to himself._

            Leon walked through the huge room, looking for anything important.  But as usual, he didn't find anything.  As far as he could tell, this room was used for the people that had the plush desk jobs.  There were 4 rows of desks, with about 20 in each row.  _Who the hell cares?_  He asked himself.  He needed to get his head back in the right place.  _Alright, there's nothing in here to look at…  He started towards the door in the back of the room._

            Woodrow had Claire strapped down to the table in the middle of his lab.  Getting her out of her cell proved that she was a strong girl, but he could break her.  And if not, he could just kill her.  No loss to him.  Maybe he could even use her to break Leon when he got here.  Or Chris…  _Yes…I'll take their sanity, one by one._

            "What are you going to do?"  Claire said.  He could hear the fear in her voice.

            "Oh, you'll see little girl…"  He grabbed a knife, and turned to her.  "I never liked my toys with long hair…"  Woodrow said as he grabbed her hair and began to cut.  Claire couldn't do a thing.  She was helpless.  _And that's how she will be until I decide to kill her…_

"Ow!"  Claire screamed, "what are you doing!"

"Shut up little girl, before I use this knife on your throat!"  Woodrow yelled.  He started laughing as he cut more hair off as painfully as he could.

"You're a freak, you know that right?!"  Claire yelled at the top of you lungs.

Woodrow stopped cutting and put the knife up to Claire's throat.  "You need to learn to be quiet little girl, or I might have to punish you."

Claire spat in his face, "do what you want, you _freak_, Leon will be here any minute.  You'll be sorry then."

Leon.  He almost forgot about Leon!  "Well… I guess we'll just have to do something about that won't we?" Woodrow smirked, wiping the spit from his face. "We'll just have to... _surprise_ him..." He laughed as he ran the knife across Claire's shaking cheek

The next room just screamed Umbrella.  Dark reds and tans decorated the carpet and the curtain that hung over the only window in the room.  It wasn't too big either, actually, rather cramped.  There was one door in the back corner, and a large desk along the right wall.  The air in the room was more…most than the others too.  Leon was there for less than a minute, and he already didn't like it.  He was just about to leave when he finally noticed the body lying in the center of the room.  He quickly ran over to the person and checked for a pulse.  There wasn't one.  He could tell that it was a woman, she was slender and athletic.  He rolled her over to get a good look at her.  When he saw her face he felt a mixture of sorrow and rage.

It was Claire.

Uh oh… I wonder what's going to happen next?  You'll have to read to find out!!         

  



	4. Leon's Revenge

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters damn you!!**

**Chapter 3**

            Chris didn't like the idea of splitting up.  Mainly he didn't like being away from his sister, Claire, but it couldn't be helped.  Umbrella had files on all of them, and it made it harder for them to track them down if they were in groups.  Claire had _insisted on being by herself, she 'could handle it,' as she so quaintly put it._

            "What are you thinking about Chris?"  Jill asked, bringing him back to reality.

            "Hmm, me?  Nothing…"  He trailed off.

            "Don't give me that," Jill said, giving him a warm smile, "you haven't blinked in over 4 minutes."

            Chris laughed, "and people think _I'm obsessive…"_

            "Shut up," she said, playfully punching him on the arm.  "What were you thinking about?"

            "Claire…"  He trailed off.

            "I'm sure she's fine, she's a strong girl."  Jill smiled, "after all, she _is_ related to you."

            Chris laughed, "I guess that's true."  He and Jill were in the small apartment, and that's how it had been since the group decided to split up.  Jill and Chris were in a small town in Arizona, they were right near a city that Umbrella basically controlled.  Barry, Rebecca and Carlos were in North Dakota, also in a town that was near a city controlled by Umbrella.  Leon and Claire were alone though.  That's the part that he didn't like.  He wanted Leon to be with Claire, he trusted the young cop, and he knew he would look after her.  _But he can't do much good in another state…_  His mind started wondering again.  Leon was stationed in Washington, and Claire was in Maine.

            Jill rolled over on the bed that they were sitting on.  "Quit worrying so much, it's not good for you."  Chris could tell Jill was trying to help.

            "I know I know…"  Chris said. "But I can't help it, I haven't heard from her in weeks."

            Jill reached out and grabbed his hand.  "She's _fine_; you don't need to worry about her."  She smiled, "everything must be going good, and that's probably why you haven't heard from her."

            "I guess your right," Chris said smiling.

            "You're damn right I'm right."  Jill said, letting out a small laugh.

            Leon had been standing there, staring at Claire's lifeless body for ten minutes.  She was pale and wore a blank expression on her face, not like the Claire he was used to.  Her hair was frayed out of her ponytail; Leon had only seen it down once, and it was just as he'd remembered it.  Leon was holding his Desert Eagle in his right hand, and his knuckles were white from him gripping it.  _No.  His mind hissed.  __This can't be happening.  That's when he heard it._

            "Ungh."

            Another fucking zombie.  The moan came from the right, from behind the desk in the back of the room.  Leon didn't even look.  He couldn't take his eyes away from Claire.  When the zombie came closer Leon fully extended his right arm and stuck the gun in its mouth, still not taking his eyes off Claire.  The zombie couldn't get any closer to him, the gun was stopping it.  Leon wore an expression of pure hatred.  Hatred for Umbrella.  Hatred for himself for not being there sooner.  But most of all, hatred for the bastard who killed Claire.  Without taking his eyes off her dead body, he pulled the trigger.  He had emptied the entire clip before he realized he was screaming and covered in blood.  Leon finally tore his eyes away from Claire to look at what was left of the zombie.  Its head was gone, and there were two gaping holes in its chest that he could see though.  Blood was splattered on the wall and floor, as well as brain matter.  It was also all along his right side, in his hair, on his clothes and equipment.  It didn't matter though; all that mattered was getting the son of a bitch that killed Claire.

            It wasn't a zombie, that's for sure.  There's no bite marks on her.  Her throat was slashed.  It was murder.  _And I'll kill him._  Leon ejected the clip, and slammed another one in.  He turned around and headed for the door without looking back.  That's when he knew that Chris and the others weren't here.  There was no way in hell Chris would have let that happen to Claire.  No way.

            Through the back door was another dull room.  Gray walls, gray floor, gray everything.  He didn't have time to look at the room though, there were four zombies closing in; two in the rear of the room, and two in the front.  Leon didn't have time for this bullshit; he ejected the clip to his Desert Eagle and holstered it.  He needed to vent some anger, and these _things_ would work nicely.  He wrapped a fist around the clip, and smirked to himself.  It would save on ammo, that's for sure…

            Leon had found her body, and he was as angry, more than Woodrow could have hoped.  It would be fun to mess with the young rookie, he would enjoy it thoroughly.  He had already sent the e-mail to Chris, telling him that 'Claire is in danger'.  He would then round up Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers and Carlos Oliveira and fly to London to rescue her.  Leon would probably be dead by then, or at least turned into one of his many experiments.

            Woodrow typed a few keys and checked some of the other surface cameras.  He saw a lone Umbrella agent in the containment-C hallway.   An Umbrella team had come a day or so before Claire arrived, 6 men in all.  One of them remained.  Umbrella had probably come because someone found out about his plan, and told them about it.  Umbrella was impatient.  But he would soon have everything he needed for Umbrella; they didn't have to wait much longer.  

_Time to check up on our little friend…_  He tapped a few more keys and brought up the screen for the conference room.  Leon was bashing a zombie in the head with his fist.  He could tell by the way the zombie's hair was cut that it was John, or what was left of him.  Leon punched John, and his head nearly came off.  Bits of brain matter and blood streamed down his body.  Leon must be really angry, he doesn't seem to care that he's covered in blood.  Woodrow smiled to himself, _it will definitely be fun to play with his mind.  He turned to Claire's dead body lying on the operating table and grabbed a scalpel from the instrument tray and smiled again.  __And it will definitely be fun to see how he fares against my new creations…_

Woodrow turned around and tapped a few keys to check on the rest of the surface cams before he got to work.  Of course no one would find their way into the labs, but he still wanted to check and make sure there weren't going to be any surprises.  When he saw a kid with blond hair his mouth dropped open.  _Jay!  He'd told his son to stay in the lower living blocks until it was time to leave.  __Oh well, he sighed to himself,_ serves him right; if he meets one of my creations it'll be too late to go back._  _He'll just end up like his mother._  He smiled evilly, Sara ended up in the sub-basement after they had had a fight.  It wasn't his fault she met up with the Insect Lickers.  He laughed silently to himself and turned the monitor off, not bothered by his son's inevitable death._

Woodrow turned to Claire lifeless body and smiled.  She _was a beautiful woman; even more so in death.  His smile grew bigger;__ maybe we can have a little fun before I get to work…_

  



	5. Second Thoughts

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  Boo frickity hoo**

**Chapter 4**

            Leon uncoiled his hand from around the clip, his fingers sticky from blood.  He un-holstered his Desert Eagle and slid the clip in its place.  _Time to move on, his mind said calmly.  Leon didn't even bother checking the rest of the room; he knew there was nothing to be found in what looked like a conference room; stacks of papers and pencils, several computers, and three big screens on the south wall.  He quickly moved to the south-eastern wall to the only door in the entire room._

           On the other side was a hallway, stretching south and east.  This was the first time he actually had to make a decision, south or east?  The hallway to the left had doors along the eastern wall, and the hallway straight ahead had doors along the southern wall, and both halls ended in a dead end. _Must be the main hallway, it leads somewhere__.  He decided to go straight.  _

            Leon walked silently down the corridor and checked the first door on his left.  Locked.  He put his back to the wall and ran towards the door.  He stuck his foot out and it connected with the door near the handle.  It flung open and hit the wall with a loud _thud_, and Leon was hit by the stench of death.  A smell he was all too used to.  He counted three bodies sprawled out in the small room.  They were all dressed in black SWAT uniforms, each of them also had a gasmask on; well, except for the one that was missing his head.  Upon closer examination he saw the Umbrella logo on the uniforms of the dead soldiers.  _Umbrella troops,_ he thought silently.  _Why were they here?  __And why was the door locked if they were killed in here?  Nothing made sense anymore.  Everything was an enigma.  _God damn it, I'm getting sick of th-__

            Whatever Leon was getting sick of was cut off by a shrill ear-piercing _scream coming from everywhere at once.  He mentally kicked himself for not looking up and un-slung the Remington.  He stepped back and finally looked up.  __What the fuck…?  Its body had the shape of a man, but the similarities ended there.  It looked like muscle on top of bone.  Literally.  Its skull was fully visible, making it look like the Grim Reaper himself.  And it was _tall_, at least seven feet.  It didn't have hands either, its arms ended in giant claws, which explained how it was able to cling to the ceiling._

           But it was no longer clung to the ceiling; it was now dropping down to his previous position in the middle of the room.  Before it could even reach the ground he got off a blast from the shotgun, hitting it square in the chest, blood sprayed his face as it flew back.  The last thing he saw before getting out of room was it hitting the wall.  And when he saw the wall spider and crack underneath the monster, he knew he was in trouble.

            It was at the door in a split second, making an odd clicking noise from somewhere in what Leon thought was his throat.  It slowly walked into the hallway and turned to face him, letting out that same shrill scream.  _Nows my chance…_  Leon dropped the shotgun and un-holstered the Desert Eagle; while the monster was still screaming he took aim and hit it in its head, shattering half of its skull.  Blood and brain matter splattered across the walls.

            Leon scooped up the Remington and walked over to the creature.  _I guess I should give it a name…_ he thought.  Reaper, since it looked like a Grim Reaper.  That would do.  Looking down at the Reaper brought up mixed feelings in Leon; everything that came out of Umbrella was evil.  And now Umbrella was responsible for Claire's death; someone that he _loved.  Love.  That word echoed in his mind for what felt like minutes.  It made him want to throw up, everyone that he had gotten close to was either dead, missing, or dying for all he knew.  Leon put his back up against the wall and slid down into a sitting position._

_            What are you getting yourself into Officer Kennedy?_  He asked himself._  It doesn't matter though, does it?  You've already passed the point of no return; so had Claire…  He felt a warm tear slid down his cheek, but his face didn't show sorrow, it only showed pure hatred._

_            Snap out of it!_  His mind screamed.  _You need to get back on track._  Leon got up from the ground and shook his head.  He needed to get back on track.  He slowly walked back into the room that held the Umbrella soldiers and began to check their bodies for anything useful.  He came up with seven 12 gauge rounds for the Remington.  He took one and chambered it, not needing the other six.  He also found two clips for the Desert Eagle from the decapitated soldier.  _Geez, _he thought_, what are the odds?_

            Leon walked out of the room and down the hall to the last door of that stretch.  He turned the doorknob slowly, the blood on his hands making his fingers slide a little on the slick surface.  The door was barely open before he heard that all too familiar moan.  He holstered his Magnum and un-sheathed the combat knife.  _I can think of a million ways to kill these things,_ he thought, smirking.

            Chris stared at the computer screen wide eyed.

_            Chris,_

_            Claire and I found a lead in __London__; we're going to check it out.  We'll need your help but we're going to check it out in advance.  You won't have any trouble finding the place._

_Hurry._

_--__Leon___

_            Why didn't they tell us sooner?_  Chris's thought.  The e-mail was forwarded to Barry's address, but it still didn't make any sense.  He was going to check his mail before he went to bed, hoping to hear from Claire, but he didn't expect to see this.  "Jill, get in here!"  He yelled.

            "Why what's wrong?"  Jill asked running into the room.  Chris didn't have to say anything; she read the short mail and wore the same questioning look as Chris.  "Why didn't they—

            "I don't know."  Chris said dryly, "but the message is forwarded to Barry's address, I'm sure he's as dumbfounded as we are."

            "When was it sent?"  Jill asked.

            "Six hours ago."  Chris replied flatly, "which means they probably already left."

            "Well, I guess we don't have a choice do we?"  Jill asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

            "We're leaving in five hours."  Chris replied, still staring at the computer screen.

**Now Chris and the gang are going to get into the action.  This could get messy….**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I really really really really really really really appreciate it!!!! :D**

  



	6. New Additions

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  Not like you haven't heard that one before….**

**Chapter 5**

Rebecca hit the ground with a loud _thud, and growled in protest.  That's what she got for trying to put her pants on so quickly.  Barry had hurried her and Carlos to pack some stuff and get dressed; she'd barely had time to take a shower.  He said Leon and Claire were in London and needed help, but when they found them she was going to give them a serious chewing out for making her pack in such a hurry._

            Rebecca wasn't really _worried_ about either of them; she knew they could take care of themselves.  They survived an infested city for crying-out-loud; there really wasn't a need to worry.

            "Becca, Carlos, are you ready yet?!"  Barry yelled from downstairs.

            "Don't get your panties in a bunch, _amigo_!"  She heard Carlos yell from the room next to hers.

            Rebecca couldn't help but smile at that; Carlos's personality was always happy-go-lucky.  _That's probably why you can't stop thinking about him, huh?  It was true; she had an infatuation with Carlos, but he didn't seem to be interested.  She could tell he was into Jill; they had been though a lot together, and Rebecca couldn't think of a single reason he would choose her over Jill._

            "C'mon!"  Barry yelled again.  "Let's go!"

            "Alright, alright!"  Rebecca yelled.  "I'm coming!"  She ran out of her room and nearly ran into Carlos in her hurry.

            "Hey _chica_, sorry 'bout that."  Carlos smiled that cute smile of his.

            Rebecca smiled nervously back at him.  "It's okay…"  She said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

            They both heard Barry mumble something profane from downstairs.  "C'mon, we better hurry before he has an aneurysm."  Carlos said jokingly.

            Rebecca still wore her goofy smile.  "Yeah."  She said nervously.  _Real smooth Rebecca._

They both ran down the stairs and held back a chuckle when they saw Barry's face.  It was beet red with anger.  _But that's to be expected; after all he's like an uncle to Claire._

"We're meeting Chris and Jill in Stansted then we're going to get in touch with the mercs there, any questions?  Barry asked, still a little red.

            They both shook their heads in unison, all joking put behind them.  Now wasn't the time to kid.  They needed to get their asses in gear to help Leon and Claire.

            "Let's go."  Barry said flatly.

            After Leon dispatched of the zombies, he came across two more bodies of the ill fated Umbrella team.  One of them carried two H&K Mark 23's.  _A lot of good that did him, two guns and he didn't even get a shot off.  The guy had three extra clips for the two guns, with full clips in each.  Leon tucked the weapons into his belt and moved on._

            He had covered almost everything in the main hall, and ran into little trouble doing so; five zombies in one room, and two in another.  One more door, one more room was all that was left.  If there wasn't anything in there, he would have to go back to the reception room and 'unlock' that door upstairs.  He really didn't want to do that, though, because he would have to look at Claire again.  He shuttered at that thought, _I didn't even have a chance to tell her how I felt…  __No.  Shut up.  His mind spat.  No reason to dwell on something he couldn't change.  He would find her killer and get revenge soon enough.  __But will that change the fact that she's gone?  She's gone forever, and you'll never get to tell her how you feel._

"Shut _up!"  He yelled, punching the wall with his free hand.  "God damn it."  He said to no one, sweat and blood dripping off his chin.  He suddenly looked down at his hands and frowned.  His hand was covered in blood, as well as one third of the rest of his body.  Leon suddenly didn't care about anything at all besides getting the guy that killed Claire, and getting out of this mess._

            He walked to the last door in the hall and let out a big sigh.  He opened the door, and heard a high pitched scream, like nails on a chalkboard, then immediately slammed the door closed.  "Shit."  He breathed.  The door slammed against its hinges, and the Reaper behind it let out another scream.  Leon stood back and aimed the Desert Eagle at the middle of the door.  He pulled the trigger three times; the gun jumping in his hands.

            The creature let out its dying cries while blood poured down the door from the bullet holes.  Leon kicked the door as hard as he could, and felt it connect with the monster.  With a loud crack the door was open.

            The room wasn't very well lit dim light washed over the several desks in the room.  It was almost too dark to see the staircase in the corner.  It was only blocked by a white door with a lock; a lock that apparently had been shot through.  Not even caring what was in the room anymore, Leon stepped over the corpse of the Reaper and headed down the stairs.

            The stairwell was lit even worse than the room before it, and it smelled like a hospital.  The smell of medicine, and something Leon couldn't quite put his finger on.  _Evil._  Everything Umbrella touched became evil, be it humans, animals and everything between.

           He quickly ran down the stairs, not wanting to take his time, and heard that all too familiar moan.  Leon kept walking, not even wanting to bother with the zombie.  He hit the bottom of the staircase in no time at all, and saw the zombie waiting in the shadows at the bottom.

            He raised his gun quickly, shoved the barrel into its skull, and pulled the trigger.  Blood sprayed his face and hair, adding to the already drying blood covering half of his head.  Leon wiped some of it off with the back of his hand, and kept moving.

            There was only one door at the end of the staircase's hallway, and Leon hurried towards it.  As he slowed to a halt in front of it, he noticed it wasn't completely shut.  He peeked though the crack, but didn't see anything.  But to be cautious, he pointed the magnum at the door as he slowly opened it.  He crept through the doorway, but something didn't feel _right…_

            Before he even could react to the feeling, he felt a barrel of a gun against the back of his head.  _Great…_

            "Freeze."  It was a man's voice, but it was muffled by something.

            Leon spun quickly, trying to take him by surprise.  In a blur Leon had the magnum in the man's face, and the man had his gun in Leon's face.

            "I thought I said freeze."  The man said angrily.

            "You did, but I'm not a very good listener."  Leon remarked.  Then he noticed who the man was.  _Umbrella.  He was wearing the same things as the other Umbrella troops.  __Only less dead._

            "Identify yourself."  The man said quickly.

            "Leon Kennedy."  He said simply.  "Who are you?"

            "Hunk, but it doesn't really matter, we'll all be dead soon anyway."

            "What makes you say that?"  Leon asked, relaxing a little.  This 'Hunk' didn't seem dangerous.

            "The head scientist here went nuts."  He started.  "My team and I were sent in to take him out.  I'm the only one left."  He took his gun out of Leon's face and slumped against the wall.

            "I know," Leon said lowering his gun.  "I saw them upstairs."

            "You're with those ex-S.T.A.R.S aren't you?  I read all of your files."  Hunk looked up at Leon.

            "Files?"  Leon asked.  "You mean Umbrella knows—

            "Everything."  Hunk finished.  "I'm through working for them though, this is bull shit."  And with that, he took off his gas mask.  Leon could tell he was exhausted, sweat covered his face, and his black hair stuck to his face.

            "Hey, are you okay?"  Leon asked.  He seemed like he knew what he was doing, realizing that Umbrella was a dead end road.

            "Huh?"  Hunk looked up at Leon and smiled.  "Oh yeah, I'm fine.  I just want to get out of this hell hole."

            "I hear ya."  Leon smiled.  "You wouldn't happen to have a map of this place, would you?"  He asked.

            Hunk fished out a folded piece of paper from the breast pocket on his vest.  "It's only from this level on down."  He said.

            "Thanks."  Leon said as he took the piece of paper.  "Listen, since Umbrella didn't seem to work out, how about you join us?  Join the resistance?"

            Hunk looked at Leon, but he had on the cold stare of deep thought.  His dark brown, almost black eyes looked past Leon, past everything is the small hallway.  He reached down and unsheathed a knife from his belt, pointed it at his chest, and sliced off the Umbrella insignia that was on his uniform.

            "Okay, let's go."

            "God damn it."  Chris breathed as he paced up and down the terminal.

            "Come on Chris, we need to stay calm."  Jill said, grabbing Chris by his arm.

            He looked at her with worried eyes.  "I know, but why is the plane taking so damn _long_?"

            "It'll be here in two minutes Chris, be patient."  She pulled Chris into the seat next to hers.  "Leon will take care of her, don't worry."

            "I'm going to kick both of their asses when we get there."  He was rewarded by a warm smile from Jill.  He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled.  She could always make him feel better, no matter what.  "Thanks Jill."  He said, squeezing her hand.

            "No problem Chris, I just—

            She was cut off by the roar of jet engines passing by somewhere.

            "See?  I bet that's it.  Doesn't it pay to be patient?"  She said as she stood up from her seat.

            "I guess."  Chris said as he stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

            "Okay, let's go.

            "Awww, c'mon Barry, you tellen' me you've never joined the mile-high club?"  Carlos laughed, slapping the big guy on the back.  "You're right; you probably barely fit when you're by yourself."  He was trying his best to cheer Barry up, but it didn't seem to be working.  "Alright fine."  Carlos sighed, giving up.  "What about you Becky?"  He asked turning to her.

            Rebecca blushed heavily.  "O-of course not…"  She said tripping over her words.  _Great…real smooth Becky.  There's not way he can resist you now._

            "I don't believe that."  He said looking her up and down.  "I mean, look at you!"

            Rebecca tried to hide the red in her cheeks by covering her face with her hands.  "Oh stop…"

            "Well if you're not a member, wanna join?"

            "Quiet."  Barry's low voice boomed.

            "Oh you're no fun, _puto__."  Carlos said crossing his arms and flopping back in the plastic chair._

            Rebecca didn't know what that word meant, but by the look on Barry's face, she guessed he did.  Barry looked away from Carlos and glanced down at his watch.  He got up and picked up the three bags they had with them.

            "Okay, let's go."

**For those of you that don't know what the "Mile-high club" is, I'll tell you:  It's when you do the nasty in an airplane bathroom. ^_-  I want to thank everyone again for continuing to review, it really makes me want to write more!!!  I tried to make this update a little longer than the rest, because someone didn't like how short the others were, and because I haven't updated in a few days.  Thanks for reading!!!**  
****


	7. Life and Death

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  And why is that…?**

**Chapter 6**

            Wesker pushed up his sunglasses and looked closely at the computer screen.  _Hunk…_  It seemed as though he had switched sides._  Oh well, it's not like he, or any of the others pose a threat anyway.  He spun around in his chair and got on his feet in one fluid motion.  His superhuman abilities did come in handy, and even gave him complete awareness of his surroundings._

            He pushed the button to release the cargo hatch door, and walked out of the room.  Walking though the short corridor leading to the hangar, he started thinking.  _I'm sure Chris will soon be there…  Wesker clenched his fists at the mention of his name.  How he hated Chris Redfield.  He ruined everything for him, and he would pay dearly for crossing Wesker._

            He pressed the button marked 'door open' and stepped in.  The Harrier waited for him in the large room, and he planned on using it.  A smirk crawled its way across his lips as he hopped into the Harrier.  _You will pay, no matter what, Chris Redfield…_

            Woodrow tapped frantically on the keys of the large computer.  "You're supposed to be _dead!"  He yelled at the screen.  Leon had teamed up with the last surviving member of the Umbrella team, and they were slowly making their way through level B1.  He hadn't released the Sa2's yet, and he wasn't palling on it.  He would save them for the group of ex-S.T.A.R.S. that would surly arrive in 12-15 hours, according to his estimations._

            Just to be safe he tapped the key that locked the cargo elevator in place.  _That should keep them busy…_

            As he turned around in his chair, it suddenly hit him.  _The dogs!_  Of course, why didn't he think of it before?  They're expendable, and there were at least twelve specimens; enough to keep them at bay.  _For a little while at least._

            He ran over to the cage controls and pressed the release button for the Cerberus' cages.

            _Now, just sit back and enjoy the show.  He mind wandered as he took a seat in front of the wall of monitors.  One of the pictures showed a room on level B2; one he hoped Leon would enter.  __I'm going to enjoy watching him break down…_

            Leon walked slowly down the small hallway with Hunk to his left.  Then suddenly he heard a slight clicking sound.  "Wait."  He said, holding up his hand.

            "What the hell is that?"  Hunk asked, raising his gun.

            "Goddamned dogs."  Leon responded as he holstered the Desert Eagle and pulled out the Remington.  "Aim down."

            Hunk immediately aimed his handgun towards the floor.  "I hate dogs."  He said, getting closer to the center of the hallway.

            "You'll _really hate these.  They—_

            Leon shut up as a soft growl filled the corridor.  The tapping quickened, and several more growls joined in with the first.  "Wait for them to jump, then fire."  He whispered.

            Hunk nodded his acknowledgment, and looked toward the back of the hallway.  The dogs finally showed themselves; the first one slid around the corner with ease.  But something was wrong.

            "Holy shit!"  Leon yelled, steeling himself to take the shot.  The dog didn't look _normal_; it had sharp spikes sticking out of its back as if they were connected to its spine.  Leon didn't have a chance to study it any further, as it was now lunging towards him.  He cursed something profane under his breath and took the shot, hitting the dog in its face.  It let out a yelp and fell back.

            Leon heard shots next to him as Hunk pelted one of the dogs with his nine-millimeter.  "I hate dogs!"  Hunk yelled as he finished off the animal.

            Leon couldn't help but smile at Hunk's remark, but it faded when he heard the soft growl coming from behind, and when he spun around, three of the dogs were waiting for him.

            "Uh, Leon!"  Hunk yelled from beside him.

            He spun around just in time to see the dog that he shot in the _face get up off the ground.  "Shit."  He breathed._

            Blood dripped off its chin and made a small pool on the floor as it let out another growl.

            _How the hell can it see?  His mind wondered as he un-slung the M4.  He caught a glimpse of it lifting its head and sniffing the air before he threw the Remington to Hunk.  "Take the front!"  He yelled, turning around and getting a bead on one of the dogs' faces._

            But in an instant it was gong; running at an angle towards the wall.  It jumped, hit the wall, and then jumped again, directly at Leon's throat.  _Shitshitshit__._  He fired madly at it as the animal flew through the air.  Finally he hit it in its throat; blood sprayed the walls and floor behind it.  It yelped, but it was still flying towards Leon.

            He smacked the limp dog with the butt of the rifle, and it hit the wall with a we sound.

            Leon heard Hunk yell something, and when he turned around one of the dogs was biting down on Hunk's arm.  He ran to Hunk's aid, smashing the dogs face with the rifle.  Another growl came from behind him.

            "God damnit."

Wesker landed the Harrier carefully on the giant H on the top of the large building.  As he opened the hatch he started thinking what the death toll was.  He knew Leon Kennedy was now in the facility, and he thought he saw the Redfield girl, but he couldn't be sure.  Woodrow covered his ass pretty well; shutting off the security cameras, but Wesker would still get the sample.

His company, HCF, was _very interested in Woodrow's new virus, and he was getting paid a lot of money to get it for them._

Wesker hopped out of the cockpit and headed for the roof entrance.  He hoped Redfield's sister hadn't been killed yet, he wanted to save that pleasure for himself.  _Two birds with one stone…  He thought as a smile curled across his lips._

Wesker was only armed with a Browning nine-millimeter, but it's not like he needed it.  His virus enhanced body was more than enough to take down anything with two legs.

He opened the roof door slowly and carefully.  "Ready or not, here I come."

            Barry sat back in the not-so comfortable airline chair and kept his nose in the newspaper.  The news about Raccoon was just now starting to die down, but the media was still leeching off the tragedy.  _God damned Umbrella._  He thought.  It was Umbrella that was responsible for him being away from his family, who were hiding away in Canada.  _The sooner we get Umbrella, the sooner I can be with them._

            He then noticed that it was quiet.  The entire trip Carlos and Rebecca had been flirting loudly and it had broken his concentration.  _Then why is it so quiet?  He pulled his nose out from the paper and looked over to their seats.  Which were now empty.  _Where did they—__

"God damnit."  He said under his breath.  He looked up to the bathroom, which was near the back of the plane.  The door was closed.  "God damnit."  He said louder, pulling himself up off the seat.  _If they're doing what I think they're doing…_

Jill relaxed a little, sitting back in the comfortable first-class chair and opened the airline magazine.  Chris snored loudly next to her, and she couldn't help but smile a little.  _He needed to relax, we both did._

            Jill had talked Chris into getting first class tickets, telling him they needed to relax.  _And from the looks of it, I was right.  With a poutie face he handed over his credit card to the airline attendant._

            She smiled again; Chris could always make her laugh.  _And that's probably why you can never stop thinking about him, huh?_

            Chris suddenly mumbled loudly in his sleep, as his head slid down the chair, straight for—

            "Chris wake—

            It was too late, his forehead smacked into the plastic armrest.  He shot straight up, almost falling out of his chair in his grogginess.  "Wha happen?"  He said, slowly opening his eyes.

            Jill covered her mouth to keep from laughing, but to no avail.  She burst out in loud laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks.

            "Ow…"  Chris whined.  "What hit me?"  He asked, rubbing his forehead.

            "Y-you, head, armrest…"  She said between bursts of laughter.

            "What?  Jill, I can't understand you."  He said with a puzzled look.  "What's so funny?"

            Jill slowly regained her composure.  "You hit your," she paused to try not to laugh again.  "Your head on the armrest."  She covered her mouth again as a second wave of laughter threatened to take over.

            Chris blushed heavily.  "That's no reason to laugh…"

            She looked up at the giant red mark on his forehead and let out another burst of laughter.

            "People are starting to stare."  Chris said, looking down and trying to hide his face.

            Jill calmed down a little, and her laughter became quieter.  "I'm sorry, it was just so…"  She paused, trying to find a word to describe it.  "Cute."  She said finally.

            "Cute?  You think me injuring myself is cute?"  Chris said, cocking an eyebrow.  "I'd hate to think what you would say if I got hit by a car."

            She couldn't contain herself anymore.  She burst out in loud laughter once again.

            Leon held the smoking gun in trembling hands.  Blood dripped down the once-white walls, and five lifeless bodies of the dogs littered the hallway.  "Jesus Christ."  Leon said, slumping against the wall and sliding down into a sitting position.  Hunk simply nodded and did the same, clutching the wound on his arm.

            Leon didn't know if Hunk was going to make it, one of the dogs left a deep gash in his right arm, ripping a big chunk out of it.  His leg was also wounded; a deep bite mark was left on his left calf.

            Hunk pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, the offered Leon one.  _What the hell._  Leon took the pack and lit one of his own.

            "Keep 'em."  Hunk said, blowing out smoke.  "I don't think I can go on."

            Leon slowly nodded; he understood.  _At least he's going down on the good side.  He took a drag of his cigarette.  "You kicked ass."_

            Hunk smiled.  "You too, buddy.  It was nice to actually do something good for a change."

            "Do you think you're infected?"  Leon asked.

            "80% yes, 20% no."  He said, no worry in his voice.  "But I don't want to take any chances; I'm going to have to eat a bullet."  He took a drag.

            "Okay."  Leon said simply.  He admired Hunk for what he'd done.  He fought with all his strength; one last hurrah for the good guys.  
            "After the victory smoke."  He smiled, his wild black hair sticking to his face.  "Can I ask you something?"

            "Shoot."  Leon said, taking another drag.

            "Why the hell did you come into the death-trap?"

            "A girl."  He said simply.  "I found her dead a ways back though."  Leon clenched his fist.  "Someone killed her."

            Hunk looked down.  "Shoot him in the leg once for me, will ya?"  He put out his cigarette on the floor.

            "Sure thing."  Leon said, getting up, and sticking the cigarette in his mouth.  "Can I ask _you a question?"_

            "Sure."  He said, still sitting on the floor.

            "What's your real name?"  He asked, sticking the cigarette in his mouth.

            He laughed.  "Adam."

            "Okay Adam, it was nice fighting alongside you."

            "You too, and good luck finding that bastard."  Hunk said, leaning against the wall a little heavier.

            "Thanks."  And with that said, Leon turned and began walking down the corridor.  He'd been walking for half a minute when he heard the loud nine-millimeter go off.  Leon continued down the hallway, without looking back.

**To all you Claire fans out there:  Somebody had to die didn't they?  Relax, you never know what could happen…**


	8. Mysteries and Confusion

Disclaimer:  I wish I owned the RE characters, don't you? 

**Chapter 7**

"Yes!"  Woodrow thought aloud.  The dogs had gotten to last member of the Umbrella team.  They'd injured him so badly he was forced to take his own life.  _If only they all would._  He sat back in his chair and looked up at the wall of monitors.  He did a double take as he saw his son stroll by in one of the hallways on B1.

            _Tsk tsk tsk, he thought.  Jay had gone up one level, and was right by the dog pens.  __He must be trying to get out.  It's not like that was going to happen though, he wasn't armed, and the dogs were ruthless killing machines.  __Made by my precious Blue Death._

            He kept his eye on that monitor; he wanted to see his son paying the ultimate price for disobeying him.

            Jay suddenly broke into a sprint, _that's it…_  Woodrow looked at one of the other monitors and saw one of the dogs running straight for Jay from the front.  _Smart little buggers, aren't they?_

            One came from behind and jumped, taking a bite out of Jay's right leg.  Woodrow was surprised to see him get up and begin hobbling down the hall.  _What a pathetic attempt at trying to save your own ass, Jay._

            The second dog jumped and sunk his teeth into Jay's throat, tearing it completely out.  Blood spilled out onto the floor as Jay fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.  

            Woodrow smiled, _that'll teach him about disobedience._  Of course it was too late for Jay to rectify himself, but that was probably the last thing he thought about.  Taking one last look at the monitor, he wished there was sound.  Hearing Jay's screaming pleas would be the wonderful.  But no, there was only an intercom system, and even that was only installed in a select few rooms.  "Oh well."  Woodrow sighed.

            He looked to one of the monitors on B2, the room where Leon's 'surprise' awaited him, then looked to see where Leon was.  The fuzzy monitor showed him walking slowly through the door to the staircase and heading down.  _Excellent…_

            Leon walked silently through the door marked 'staircase' and started walking down the stairs.  He thought he heard a scream earlier, but he couldn't be sure.  _Oh well.  He quickly went down the steps, not taking his time.  Reaching the floor right beneath the one he was just at, he contemplated just going on.  _But he could be in there…_  He hurriedly opened the door and walked through.         _

            Another hallway, and it was _long_, at least the length of a football field.  Dozens of doors lined each side and most of them were automated.  Leon took the first on his right, one of the few that was actually a door with a knob.

            Cold swept over him, and the air was very moist in the room.  He realized that there was a skylight in the ceiling; going up for about 50 feet, and the window was broken at the top.  Water poured through the small opening in the ceiling and Leon stepped underneath it, wanting to get some fresh air, as well as wash some of the blood off.

            Leon stood soaked underneath the water when he realized there was a giant crucifix on one far wall.  _Wait a minute… He quickly ran over to it, realizing it was a girl, and that she was probably dead.  _

            Then he saw her face.  

_            Claire!_

            She was naked, and hung by her hands with large nails with her hands stretched out to her sides; her feet were also nailed to the wall.

_This can't be happening_.  His mind panicked.  He dropped to his knees, _God no…  Blood and water dripped off him as invisible tears flowed from his eyes.  __Who could—?_

            Leon's thoughts were interrupted by _laughter_.  "I do hope you like my artwork Leon."  A mans voice giggled through a hidden speaker. "I spent a long time making it perfect, just for you."

            Leon slowly got off his knees.  "I'll kill you."  He whispered through gritted teeth.  He looked up at Claire, and his entire body shook with a mixture of rage and sorrow.

            "Don't get too angry Leon; I know she loved every minute of it."  The man giggled

            Leon turned around violently, his face red from anger.  He just stood there staring at the ceiling.  His anger subsided a little when Leon realized something.  _He's just trying to get inside my head.  He looked up at Claire again, and as hard as it was, tried to visualize Claire's corpse from earlier._

            "Too angry to move?"  The man asked.

            Leon dismissed the voice and remained focused.  Taking a deep breath; as much to calm down as to keep himself from throwing up, he stepped closed to Claire.

_            Her throat isn't slashed!_  There was no deep gash across her throat, and that meant…  "This isn't Claire!"  He yelled.  _And that means..._  If Claire was still alive, he'd find her.  Relief washed over him as he turned around and headed for the exit.  The man didn't speak anymore, probably because he could either see Leon, or hear him.

            He walked out of the room with a new goal.  _To find Claire._

            "Barry!"  Chris yelled, giving him a bear hug.

            "You're looking good Chris."  Barry said, hugging back.

            "Hey you two, get a room!"  Carlos yelled, walking up next to them with his arm around a blushing Rebecca.

            "Keep your eyes on those two."  Barry said, pointing to Rebecca and Carlos.

            "Why, what'd we do?"  Carlos asked defensively, running a hand through his hair.

            Barry made a funny face and them, then whispered something in Chris's ear.

            "Rebecca!"  Chris yelled rather loudly.  "I would expect this kind of thing from Carlos, but not you!"

            "Hey buddy I—

            Carlos was cut off by a very angry and very loud Rebecca.  "I'm not a kid."  She yelled, making most of the crowd around them look.

            "Easy Becky, he was just kidding, right _Chris_?"  Barry said, nudging him.

_            She always did have a temper._  "Yeah, I was just kidding Rebecca."  He said, giving her the most sympathetic smile he could muster.

            She crossed her arms and pouted.  "Well don't joke like that."

            "Don't joke like what?"  Jill asked, walking up carrying her and Chris's luggage.  Chris repeated what Barry had told him in Jill's ear.

            "Carlos!"  She yelled.  "She's only 19!"

            Carlos opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Barry.  "We need to hurry."

            "Okay then, come on."  Jill said, hurrying away with their luggage. 

**I think this chapter was a little sub-par, but I get this stuff out to you almost as soon as I write it, with little editing.  I hope you still liked it though!**

**If you found the whole Claire thing a little confusing, bare with me, it'll all be revealed soon enough.**


	9. Chapter 7: The Conclusion

**Disclaimer:  I own all the RE characters.  I'm only kidding, I don't own any of them ****L**

**A/N:  This is the conclusion to Chapter 7 because I didn't get it all in on the last update. (It's short, I know.  I'll be updating later on tonight or early tomorrow.)**

Leon must have spotted something wrong.  He strolled out of the room with an actual _grin_ on his face.  _How could he have known?  There's no way he could have found out.  Woodrow had been perfect in his work_

He now sat in front of the monitors wide eyed, _there's no _way!  Leon was now checking the other rooms looking for something useful, Woodrow guessed.  _But that doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore._  He would have to stop toying with them; it was too much of a burden.  From now on, he would just try to kill them all with the most straightforward method possible.

An alarm started going off on the main console.  Woodrow pressed the red button next to the flashing light and brought up a radar screen.  A small blip appeared about six miles away from his facility.  _They're hear…_

Leon sighed as he walked out of the dimly lit room.  He'd been through seven rooms, and he still had at least seven more to check.  That's when he felt the barrel of a gun on the back of his neck.  _Not again._

"Don't move."  A woman's voice purred.

_I know that…_  "People usually stay dead after they die."

"You have no idea Leon."  She said, pushing the gun into the back of Leon's head.

"So, who are you working for now?"  Leon asked.  He didn't want to turn around, to see her face.  To know that she was actually behind him.

"What's wrong Leon?"  She asked.  "Why won't you look at me?  You're hurting my feelings."

Leon slowly turned around to face her.  _It's just one thing after another damnit.  Ada Wong smiled evilly at him from beneath her shiny black hair that hung in her face._

"That's better _sweetie."  She said as she got closer to him; putting the gun to her side._

"Don't call me that."  Leon said angrily looking straight into her eyes.

Ada got closer to his face, looking deep into his eyes.  "I thought you loved me Leon."  She brushed her lips against Leon's.

_She's just trying to manipulate you; she's just trying to manipulate you…_  "That was a long time ago Ada, you're dead to me."  He forced out.

"That's too bad Leon; we could have had a lot of fun."  She smiled again, grabbing his crotch.  "A _lot_ of fun."

Leon resisted, as hard as it was.  "I'm sure."  He gulped out.  _What the hell is she _doing _here?_

Ada spun around, obviously annoyed.  "Fine, but if you or your little girlfriend better watch yourselves."

"What?"  Leon practically yelled.  "Is that a threat?"

"Why would I threaten you _sweetie?"  She said walking away.  He contemplated following her, but decided against it.  If Ada Wong didn't want to talk, she wouldn't talk.  If he saw here again though, he would have to ask her a few questions._

Chris couldn't believe it.  After talking with the mercs he was told that Leon had been by himself when he saw them.  _They were supposed to be together.  His mind wondered angrily.  He knew there was probably a reason why Leon wasn't with Claire, but he sure as hell couldn't think of any._

"Stop thinking Chris."  Jill said looking into his eyes.

He turned to her.  "How can anyone think it's so goddamned _LOUD?!"  The helicopter's blades spun noisily directly above their heads.  He was rewarded by a warm smile from Jill, and then she turned her attention back to loading and checking the weapons.  The mercs had given them an impressive arsenal, and they said that they gave Leon the same.  __So if they are together in there, at least I know she's well protected._

_But why hadn't they said anything about Claire?_  Chris wondered.  She might not have known about the mercs and she went in unarmed.  But that just didn't sound like_ her._

"Stop thinking."  Jill whispered in his ear again.  It startled him a little; surprising him that he even heard it.  Jill's warm breath on his ear was rather distracting as well.

Chris gave her a lopsided grin and started helping with the weapons.  The mood in the cramped helicopter was very dreary.  Everyone only talked when they needed to, even Rebecca and Carlos.  That was fine with Chris though, he heard them talk all the way from the airport.

"Okay guys, it'll be about another five minutes!"  The pilot yelled.

Everyone nodded almost simultaneously as Chris, Jill and Barry finished with the weapons.

"I see it."  Rebecca said.  "Off to the right."  Everyone immediately looked to Rebecca's right, except Carlos; who looked off to his right.

"I don't see it."  Carlos said confusingly.

"Carlos," Rebecca said getting his attention.  She pointed out towards the large building in the distance.

"Oh _your right."  Carlos grinned scooting over to her side._

Chris sighed loudly, _here we go…_

**I want to thank all those that reviewed and continue to review.  You people are the reason I continue to do write.**

  



	10. Survivor

**Disclaimer:  When I own the RE characters it'll be a cold day in hell.**

**Chapter 8**

Leon slowly opened the door, only to be greeted by darkness.  A thick musty smell crept out from inside the room.  He walked carefully; measuring his steps, and pulled out the flashlight he had in his pack and turned it on.  He looked around the dank and musty room.  _Ugh, gross, he thought with a funny face._

            All of the walls in the room were covered in what looked like red mud, it was soft, but it didn't move under his fingers.

            Leon turned suddenly.  Something moved.

            "Mmph."

            "Hello?"  He said loudly, it didn't sound like any zombie he'd heard.  He started walking slowly towards the sound.  "Hello?"  He said again.  "Is anyone there?"

            "Help!"

            That defiantly wasn't a zombie.  "Where are you?"  He yelled.  "I can't see!"

            "Over here!"

            It was a woman's voice, and he could barely hear her.  Movement, from _underneath_ the mud like substance that coated the whole room.  _Poor girl…_  When she moved, it made a sickening squishy sound.  "Okay, I see you."  He said.  "Get back, if you can, I'm going to cut you out."

He saw the mass move underneath the skin-like substance.  "Okay!"  The girl yelled.

Leon holstered is gun and unsheathed the knife, keeping the beam of light fixated on the moving spot.  "Okay, I'm going to start cutting!"  He yelled as a warning.  He cut around the large lump in the red mass, but it was hard, the stuff was tough to cut.  The sound was awful, it wade a grotesque cracking sound every time he cut more, like the sound of bones breaking.  The smell was even worse, a mixture of bile and rotting flesh.  Leon couldn't help but turn his head as he worked.

Finally, after cutting for ten minutes, Leon saw her hand poke out from her prison.  "Can you fit though?"  He asked.

"I think so…"  She said.

"Good."  He said, pulling as hard as he could to make small hole a little bigger for her.  He held the flashlight in between his teeth.

He saw an arm come out, then another, soon enough her head was poking out.  She slowly crawled out of the shell that she was imprisoned in.  "Thanks."  She said with a warm smile.  She was covered from head to toe with red gook, and as far as Leon could tell, she smelled just like the inside of the little shell that she was imprisoned in.

"How long were you in there?"  Leon asked, smiling back.

"I was unconscious for a little while, so I really don't know how long…"  She said trailing off.  "But we have to get out of this room, there's still something in here."

"Something?"  Leon asked.  "What do—?

Leon was cut off by a shrill scream, followed by a low hissing sound.  _I've heard that before…_  He immediately shined the light on the ceiling and un-holstered his gun.  _What was it called?_  A long snake like tongue came into view._  Licker._  He had run into a few in Raccoon, but it probably didn't pose much of a threat now with the firepower he had.

"Go for the door," Leon whispered.  "I can't see it in here."

"Okay," the girl said quietly, backing towards the doorway.

The Licker screamed in protest.

"Go!"  Leon yelled, running for the door.  The girl reached the doorway first, and Leon dived out after her.  He rolled onto the floor, and ended up with his back against the wall on the opposite side of the hall.

From the darkness came another scream, then it _jumped_ out from the darkness.  Leon took aim, and fired directly at its head.  And it didn't go down.

"Shit," Leon spat, jumping out of the way as fast as he could.  He heard the crushing of concrete behind him, and as he rolled to his feet he saw that the Licker wasn't like the ones he'd encountered in Raccoon.

It had six legs, and from what Leon remembered it was smaller that the ones he had seen before.  It also had large bone helmet across its head.  _That explains why I didn't kill it…  Leon dropped the magnum, and un-slung the Remington._

The licker let out another scream from its perch on the wall and snaked it tongue out.  "Eat this," Leon said under his breath, and pulled the trigger.  The Remington let out a thunderous _boom_, and the Licker dropped from the wall.  He quickly ran over to it as it let out its dying cries, stuck the barrel of the gun into its mouth, and pulled the trigger.

Brain matter and crimson streaked the walls, as well as Leon's boots and pants.  "Bastard."  He said, grabbing the Desert Eagle off of the ground.

"Wow."  The girl simply said.

She startled Leon a little, he'd almost forgotten about her.  "Yeah," he said.  "So, what's your name?"  He asked walking towards the girl.

"Oh, it's Sara," she paused for a moment.  "Nelson," she said finally.  "Sara Nelson."

He wasn't even going to ask.  "Okay, but I think we should get you washed up…"  He trailed off.  "I saw a bunk a ways back; maybe they would have a shower there."

"Okay!"  She said ecstatically.  "Lead the way!"

Leon couldn't help but smile a little; after all that she'd been though she could still smile.  And besides, she just looked goofy with that wide grin on her face, and red gook covering most of her body. "Alright," he said.  "It's this way."

"Sara, Sara, Sara…"  Woodrow whispered to himself.  "Going off with a man you don't even know."  He was staring at the small monitor with the fuzzy picture of Leon and his _wife walking down a hallway._

The insect Lickers disappointed him.  They had a tendency to put their prey into small cocoons before they fed.  _They'll eventually get both of them though_.  There seven more Lickers on that floor, and they almost always hunted in packs.  The guard that Leon killed was a fluke.

Woodrow got up from his chair and walked over to the large specimen on the operating table.  He marveled at it's magnificence for a moment before giving it its hourly injection.

It slightly resembled the large green comic superhero, but Woodrow couldn't remember its name at the moment.  Pieced together by virus enhanced body parts, it was the perfect killing machine.  Its fingertips ended in long claws, and despite its size it could move fast enough to use them.  _Don't worry my precious, you'll get your chance to shine._

Thankfully the bunk had a shower in it, and there were some clothes left behind from the person that used it last.  Sara was still in the shower, and Leon was sitting on one of the three beds that were in the small living quarters.

Sara had short blonde hair, she was about 5'4'', and looked maybe 18 or 19 and from what Leon could tell, she had an energetic and relatively happy personality.  It surprised him how much she reminded him of Claire.  _Yeah, but Claire's gone…  _

He closed his eyes, and fell back onto the bed.  He thought of Claire, smiling.  Thought of her during happy times, when they were together in Arizona.  He smiled, thinking of how she would nag on Chris to take her lingerie shopping just to see him blush, or how she would scream at the T.V. when someone got the word wrong on Wheel of Fortune.

"You're not sleeping, are you?"  Sara said, startling Leon.

He let out a yelp, and practically fell off the bed.  "I didn't see you come out."  He said, regaining his composure.

"I guess not."  She said giggling.  "What were you thinking about?"

Leon sat up on the bed and looked up at her.  "Nobody."  He said quickly.  "I mean nothing." He said again, shaking his head.

"C'mon, don't give me that, now you _have_ to tell me!"  She said, letting out another small laugh.

"A friend, but she's gone now."  He sighed, looking to the floor.

"Oh, I'm…I'm sorry…"  She said, looking ashamed.

"That's okay; I needed to tell someone before I snapped."  He said looking up at her again.  He then suddenly realized she was still in a towel, and he was looking straight down it.  "Jesus Christ!"  He said, looking back down at the ground.

            "What?"  Sara asked startled.  She looked around the room, as if searching for something. "What's wrong?"

"Towel!  You're in a towel!"  He said blushing.

"Oh, I thought you saw something."  She said with a sigh of relief.  "I'll change, if it bothers you that much."

"Oh, no, that's okay."  He said.  "I mean, yes!  I mean…whatever makes you comfortable…"  He said, still looking at the ground.

Leon saw her make a funny face out of the corner of his eye.  "You're pretty weird…"  She started towards the closet in the back of the small room.  "What did you say your name was?"

"Um, Leon."  He replied shakily.  "Leon Kennedy."

"Okay, Leon."  She said as she took a pair of pants out from the closet.  "Don't peek!"

"Y-you're getting changed in here?"  Leon said his voice cracking.

"Yes, I am.  The shower room is too wet, so close your eyes and don't open them until I say so, okay?"

"Alright, alright."  He said, turning around on the bed so he was facing the wall.

"Are your eyes closed?"  Sara asked.

"Yes, don't worry I won't peek." Leon replied, still facing the wall.

"Good."  She said giggling.

Leon heard the sound of clothes ruffling, then a loud _thud, followed by a yelp.  He immediately turned around what was wrong.  "What hap—_

No peeking!"  Sara yelled crawling behind one of the beds.

Leon quickly turned to face the wall again, blushing slightly.  "Sorry, I thought—I mean, I didn't mean to…  I didn't see anything."  He said confusingly.

"_Sure you didn't."  She said, giggling._

Leon sighed heavily, and started playing with his holster.  There was a long silence; the only sound was Sara putting on more clothes.  "So," he said, breaking the silence.  "What's your story?  How did you end up here?"

"Well, I was married to one of the head scientists here."  She replied.  "Key word _was_.  We got into an argument, and he locked me in the basement.  One of those things knocked me unconscious, and dragged me into that nasty room you found me in."

"You mean you're not a scientist?"  Leon asked, checking over his magnum.

"Nope, we just got married three months ago.  Biggest mistake of my life."  She said laughing a little.  "I lived here with him and his son, along with all the other researchers' families."

"Why did all the other scientists' families live here with you?"

"I dunno, something about protection—you can look now—against the company."  She said, letting out a big sigh.

Leon turned to face her again; she was wearing gray pants and a blue shirt.  Her hair was still wet; it dangled just above her shoulders, and she didn't wear any socks, her blue toenails glinted in the soft light of the room.  "So you said he has a son?"  He asked.

"Yeah, but he was a prick, just like his dad."  She laughed at herself.

"I see…" He trailed off.  "But what happened here, why is everyone dead?"  Leon asked.

"There was some kind of leak—I heard one of the other researchers talking about it.  All of the families were forced to stay down in the lower levels for weeks.  It sucked _so_ much."

Leon laughed.  "I'll bet.  What was your husband's name again?"

"Woodrow.  Woodrow Oliver Stone."  She shuddered at the sound of his name.

"Sounds like a serial killer's name."  Leon laughed.

Sara looked at him serious for the first time since they met.  "You have no idea."  She said flatly.  "He actually _enjoyed killing and experimenting on animals.  Mainly killing them. I wasn't kidding when I said that was the biggest mistake of my life."_

"Why didn't you just divorce him?"  Leon asked, looking puzzled.

"Couldn't, like I said, the company made us stay here, they wouldn't let us leave.  He seemed like a nice guy when we first met, he wasn't stationed here; we both lived in California."  Sara said as she sat down next to Leon, and started to dry her hair.

"Talk about black and white…"  He trailed off.

"Tell me about it."  Sara laughed as she continued to dry her hair.  "So tell me Leon," she asked as she turned to him.  "Why are you here?"

"A girl."  He said.  "But I don't know if she's dead or alive."

"Hmm, well...I guess we should get going…"


	11. Anger

**Disclaimer:  Who really knows who owns the RE characters?**

**Chapter 9**

            Wesker sat in front of the computer that showed the video feeds of several of the cameras throughout the facility.  One of them showed Redfield and his little band of miscreants walking through the first floor.  _You won't get away this time Chris.  The second showed Kennedy and another girl talking about something Wesker couldn't hear.  And the third showed the head scientist of the facility; Woodrow._

            He was typing frantically on a computer.  A computer that was hooked up to a class Z tyrant.  _That's new…_  No one had told Wesker about a class Z.  _Woodrow's been busy hasn't he?_

            Wesker got up from his seat and headed for the door.  The class Z wouldn't pose much of a threat, but it would definitely be a thorn in his side.  For now he had to meet up with the second agent HCF sent in.

            Wesker preferred working alone, but he knew better than to second guess the company.

            _Somebody's been here all right.  Chris thought as he stared at the headless zombie lying on the floor of the huge room._

            "50 cal, Leon's been here all right."  Barry said tossing the shell aside.

            "Any other casings?"  Chris asked, checking one of the many desks in the room.

            "None that I can see, sorry Chris."  Barry replied as he got up from his sitting position on the ground.  Everyone remained quiet, as they had ever since they entered this place.  It just didn't feel _right.  But when did Umbrella ever feel right?_

            "Well there's obviously nothing here, let's get going."  Carlos said impatiently, while he waited at the back door.  "Come _on."_

            "All right all right, shut up."  Jill sighed as she walked towards the door.  Everyone joined her, and just before they could go through the door when they heard a rather loud bark that sounded like it was barking through mucus.

            Carlos turned immediately and whipped out his gun.  "_Okay_, that was the most fucked up bark I've ever heard."

            Whatever it was it barked again and this time Chris could tell it came from above them.  "It's on the ceiling!"  He yelled.

            Everyone immediately looked up and began searching for the origin of the noise.  "In the corner!"  Someone yelled.

            A small shiny black _thing_ clung to the wall with long claws.  It was only about the size of a small man and its claws were about half the size of its body.

            "Shoot the damn thing!"  Carlos yelled opening fire.  Everyone followed suit; the rattle of the M4 and the louder nine-millimeters filled the room.

            As his Beretta went dry Chris held up his hand and everyone stopped firing.  After the smoke cleared he looked up at the things perch.

            "We didn't hit a damn thing."  Barry said pointing to another side of the wall.  The thing was perched in the middle staring at them upside down.

            Chris slammed another clip into his Beretta and aimed it directly at the monsters face.  "I'll get it."

            The thing let out a bark of protest and jumped 20 feet to the ground.

"Shit."  Chris spat.  He aimed down towards its landing place, but his view was obstructed by desks.  Then nothing.  Not a sound.  "Carlos, Barry fan out and search."

            Carlos and Barry immediately went on either side of Chris with about 10 feet between each man.  "Go."  Chris said.  All three men walked around the desks, searching for the monster.  They all reached the back wall at the same time, but there was no sign of it.

            "I don't see—

            Carlos was cut off by the cracking of wood and another loud bark.  Chris turned in the direction of the noise and was face to face with the black _thing_.  He yelled something even he couldn't comprehend and dove away, firing blindly in its general vicinity.

            "Chris!"  Jill yelled as she ran up next to him.

            Carlos and Barry both drove the creature into hiding with gunfire.  "It's just to damn fast."  Carlos said as he aimed at the spot at which it disappeared.

            "Oh I'm pissed now."  Chris said as he got up off the ground.  "Give me the shotgun."  Barry pulled the Remington from his shoulder and handed it to Chris.  "Let's see it dodge this."  He smirked.

            More cracking of wood came from the left of the group, and Chris spun around just in time to see it break through one of the desks.  It began running at him, and just before it could take a swipe he pulled the trigger.  It sent the thing flying back through the air as blood sprayed the desks around it.

            "Well that takes care of that."  Rebecca said sighing.

            "I am _not staying here!"  Sara yelled, obviously irritated._

            "It's too dangerous out there Sara."  Leon said calmly. "I don't want you getting hurt."

            "C'mon Leon, just give me a gun and I'll be fine."  She pleaded.

            _She's just as stubborn as Claire.  He pulled out one of the handguns that were left by the Umbrella agent.  "Do you know how to use one of these?"  __I suppose she can come with.  The last time I left someone alone…_

            "Of course I can."  Sara said cutting off his thoughts.  She quickly snatched up the weapon and inspected it.  "Where's the safe—

            The rest of her sentence was cut off by the deafening _bang_ of the nine-millimeter and her own little squeak of surprise.

            "There isn't one."  Leon said rubbing his ears.

            She giggled.  "Oops.  Well, I'll get used it."

            "Great."  Leon said sarcastically as he turned around towards the door.  "C'mon then."

            As they walked out of the room Leon pulled out the map Hunk had given him earlier.  "Did you hear that?"  Sara asked breaking his concentration.

            "Hear what?"  He asked still staring at the map.

            She tilted her head sideways as if you hear better.  "It sounded like someone screaming."

            "I've been hearing that a lot lately, but it's best to just ignore it."  He said as he tried to find their place on the map.  "And besides, there was some guy trying to freak me out earlier, and I don't think he's stopped."  They started walking towards the door leading to the stairwell.

            "That could only be Woodrow."  She said.  "He's the only one here that's that twisted."  She tucked the handgun into her pocked as they walked.

            Leon grabbed the gun out of her pocket and stuffed it in the back of her pants, all while still walking.

            "Ah, that's cold!"

            "Is he the only scientist _alive_ in this place?"  He asked smirking at her.

            "Probably."  She started.  "I don't think anyone else survived the spill."

            They both stopped in front of the door leading to the staircase, and when Leon went to open it a loud scream came from close behind them.  Leon spun around and un-strapped the Remington.

            "Stay back."  He said as he walked slowly down the hallway.

            "Chris I…"  Jill stopped talking when she realized she couldn't find the words to comfort him.  She wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight embrace.

            Everyone had remained quiet since they entered the room and found Claire's body lying next to a mutilated zombie.  Rebecca had checked her out and guessed the dead was around 5 hours ago.  She also determined that Claire was murdered; a long gash was across her neck.

            Jill didn't think she'd ever seen Chris cry, but as soon as he laid eyes on her, tears began flowing freely.  One thing was for sure, they wouldn't be leaving until they found Claire's killer.

            "Chris, we need to go…"  Jill trailed off.  She let of him and looked into his eyes.  They showed shock, disbelief and anger all at the same time.  "Chris?"

            He shook his head violently and looked at her.  "Okay."  His monotone voice make Jill's skin crawl.  This isn't the Chris that she was used to.  _But can you really blame him?_

            She took his hand and followed the rest of the quiet group into the next room.  _Somebody went slap-happy._  Two zombies lay in the front of the room, and two more in the rear, and were seriously mangled beyond all recognition.  Blood splattered the walls and brain tissue littered the floor.  Bloody boot prints also scattered about, and the smell was _horrible._

            "Who took a shit and forgot to flush?"  Carlos plugged his nose.  Nobody laughed.  It was funny, but nobody laughed.

            "Nothing in here, let's get going."  Rebecca said as she got up off the ground from checking the blood on the ground.

            "God damned piece of shit!"  Chris yelled, startling everyone in the room.  He kicked one of the several desks and caused it to tip over.  "Motherfucker!"

            Everyone just stood back and let him vent his anger.  _It's the least we can do._

            "Kennedy is still alive."  Ada coolly said as she checked her weapon.  Wesker tapped a few keys to bring up the camera with Leon and Sara.  "I know, he's with some girl, probably one of the researcher's family members."

            "A girl?"  She asked.  "Is it Claire?"

            "Now now, don't get too jealous."  He smirked.  "No it's not Redfield's sister."

            Ada looked at him.  "Jealous at least I don't have some weird obsession Chris Redfield."

            "Quiet."  Wesker said angrily.  "We need to get to work.  Woodrow has the virus, and there's no other way to get it besides through hem.  _And he has a class Z tyrant with down there with him."_

            Ada's eyes widened.  "A class Z?!  But—

            "Don't worry about it."  Wesker interrupted.  "I've got it covered."  He shut off the small monitor and spun around towards the door.  "It's time to go."

            Woodrow watched the many monitors like a hawk.  _Why won't you die?!  The Ca1's weren't posing much of a threat; most of them were staying in their cages, only three had come out.  One of them was killed by a S.T.A.R.S member.  __They'll all be sorry when I release my creation.  He looked over to the monitor that held Leon and Sara.  They were going to a lower level by way of stairs.  __No matter, there are more lickers downstairs.  He hit the button to unlock the B1 elevator.  _The sooner they're all together, the sooner I can release it.__

Leon was causing a rather large problem for him, Woodrow would enjoy watching him die.  "Just you wait Leon…"

            "I told you Leon was gonna kick your ass."

            Woodrow ignored the voice that had been bothering him for the past two hours.  His head tended to wander…

**Sorry about the long delay in the update guys, I've been rather busy these past few weeks.**

**I want to thank those that continue to review chapter after chapter you are really my inspiration.  What did you guys think?  Do you think that was really Claire talking to Woodrow, or was it just his head talking to him again?  Only time will tell.**

**And for those of you that have those thoughts in your head:  Yes, there will be a sequel; I actually have some of it written already ^_^**


	12. Slim and Nil

**Disclaimer:  You should know by now that I don't own any of the RE characters.**

**Chapter 10**

            The renegade S.T.A.R.S. group stood in a large moving elevator going down from the level marked B1.

            "Where are we going?"  Carlos asked impatiently.

            "B2."  Barry replied simply.  He shifted his weight slightly and leaned up against the wall of the large elevator.

            "So, how many B's are there?"  Carlos leaned on the wall opposite of Barry.

            "Three."

            "Then why pick 2?"

            "Just a hunch."

            "Intuition, instinct or other?"

            Barry looked over at Carlos with narrowed eyes.  "Other."

            Carlos smirked.  "Please specify."

            "I'm too lazy to reach all the way down to the B3 button; is that better?"  Barry said as he un-holstered is gun and gave another narrow eyed look at Carlos.

            "Si, very much thank you."  Carlos smirked.

            As if right on cue the soft ping from the elevator speaker let them know that they were on their desired floor.

            The trip down to the elevator had been relatively smooth.  After Chris finished venting they headed down a floor from a staircase in back of a small room.  Chris remained silent the whole way down.  They only ran into one of those black skinned things, and it wasn't too hard to take down.

            Barry slowly walked out of the elevator to join the others.  "Where to now?"  He asked, looking down either side of the long hallway.

            Carlos pushed a piece of hair hanging in his face.  "We should—

            "We're not splitting up."  Chris interrupted.  It was the first thing he'd said in 45 minutes.

            "Okay."  Jill said, clearing up the anger.  "So, left or right?"

           "I say left."  Rebecca chimed in suddenly.  No one opposed, to they began walking down the left side of the hallway.

            Carlos turned to Rebecca.  "So, why left…?"

            "Where are we going?"  Sara asked as the two opened the door to the level marked B3.

            "The lowest level we can go."  Leon replied.  "I figured if I'm ever going to find Woodrow, that's where he would be."

            "Oh, I see."  She said, nodding her head.

            "Sara?"  He asked, stopping suddenly.  "Can I ask you something?"

            She stopped next to him.  "Sure."  She looked up into his eyes, and for a second he thought he was looking into Claire's eyes.  _So pure, so care free.__  They could have been sisters._

            "You don't mind me killing Woodrow, do you?"  _Okay, that came out all wrong.  "What I mean is—_

            Sara laughed.  "No, I don't.  But when we do find him, shoot him in the leg once for me.

            Leon laughed as they started walking again.  "His leg is already taken; you'll have to pick a different limb."

            "In the nuts then."  She said, looking straight ahead.

            Leon turned to her with a funny look on his face.  "Remind me never to piss you off."  He grinned.

            "I don't think you'll have to worry."  She winked at him.  "As long as you're good in bed, you'll be safe."

            The last part took Leon by surprise.  "What?"  He asked, making sure he heard her correctly.

            "You heard me."  She said pursing her lips.  "You'd better be a good fuck, otherwise I'll get angry."

            "Wait a minute."  Leon said, stopping again.  "So you—wait a minute…"  He stumbled over his words.

            Sara touched his arm softly.  "Leon, sweetie."  She looked into his eyes.  "I'm fucking with you."

            Leon sighed loudly.  "Don't _do that!"_

            She ran her a fingernail across the underside of his chin.  "But it's so fun!"  She laughed then turned towards one of the five or six doors on the floor.

            _Heh__, I'll get her.  Leon thought evilly as he walked up beside her.  "So _sweetie_ where do we start?"  Leon reached back and grabbed her ass._

            "That one."  She said, pointing to one of the doors; seemingly un-fazed by Leon's move.

            She walked to the door and turned to Leon, who was standing in the same place with a dumbfounded look on his face.  "Well?  Come on!"

            Wesker stood in the B1 main hall with Ada by his side.  He watched the large elevator go down slowly and caught a slight glimpse of Chris.

            "Well, I guess we can't take the elevator."  Ada said, turned around towards the stairwell.  "I hate stairs."

            "Stop complaining."  Wesker spat.  "We need to get the job done as quickly as possible."  He started walking towards the stairs; taking note of the obvious suicide victim.  _Probably Hunk, _Wesker thought.  From the look of the many Alpha Cerberuses littering the corridor he guessed Hunk must have been infected.

            "Wesker."  Ada called, getting his attention.  He turned around only to see her gun pointed directly at his forehead.

            He sighed loudly.  "And just what do you expect to accomplish?"

            "It's all about the money, you understand."  She smiled.  "Nothing personal, just business.

            "So you tell the Company I was killed, and for a measly 250,000?"  Wesker huffed.  "Pathetic."  Ada kept her smile plastered on her face.  "And just how do you plan on killing me?"

            "Like this."  Ada pulled the trigger but hit nothing but air.  Wesker had already ducked below her line of fire.  When he looked up for an opening to attack, Ada was gone.  _What?_

            "Behind you."  Ada laughed.  Wesker spun around and was again face to face with the barrel of her gun.  "You're not the only one who's had some work done."

            _I don't have time for this.  "Quit stalling, you'll never kill me."  He said angrily._

            "And what makes you say that?"  She asked.

            Wesker moved as fast as he could behind her, holding her in a full nelson.  "That's why."  He smirked.  "You're not strong enough.  I'm going to enjoy killing you."  He tightened his grip on her arms.

            Ada suddenly went limp.  _She shouldn't be out…  That's when he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his left shoulder.  The first pain he'd felt in months.  He stepped back and felt the wound.  Warm, sticky blood stuck to his fingers.  Looking up at Ada he realized what had caused it._

            Three long bone _spikes_ had shot out of her back into his shoulder.  _She has a stronger virus.  "So, who did your work?"  He asked through gritted teeth._

            Ada laughed.  "Wouldn't you like to know?"  She turned to face him.  Both of her eyes were now completely white, with no retina or pupil.

            _E…  Wesker couldn't believe it.  The Company must have used her for testing.  He knew he couldn't stand up to that type of power; he pulled out a small compact grenade from his pack.  "Well, it's been fun."  He smirked as he pulled the pin and dropped the grenade._

            "No."  Ada's now deep voice boomed.

            "Yes."  Wesker's smile grew wider as a bright flashing light filled the small hallway.  He opened the stairs door and jumped down a whole flight of stairs in one leap.  _Dammit__, I don't need this…_

_            No.  Stop.  Can't breath.  I can't breath._

_            Can't—"Breath!!"_  Claire yelled as she shot up in the small cot she'd been lying on.  She rubbed her head where Woodrow had hit her, and came up with blood on her fingers.  _Great.  Not only had the psycho cut her hair short, but he had abused her to no end.  Bruises lined her arms and legs, as well as her stomach.  She winced slightly as she slid her feet to the cold floor._

            Woodrow had also taken most of her clothes; all that was left was a thin black undershirt and her underwear.  She shivered at the bitter cold of the all white cell, and wrapped her arms around her body.  _God damned pervert._  He'd said something about her having a great cunt, whatever that meant.

            Tears started to form in her eyes as she thought about what might come.  Woodrow had completely ignored her for the past few hours, but that didn't mean she was home free.  _Please __Leon__, get here soon…_

**A big THANK YOU!!! To everyone that reviewed and continues to do so.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter.  It's about time I cleared up the whole Claire thing huh?  If you still have questions-don't worry, they will be answered in time.**


	13. Revenge

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  My computer does.**

**Chapter 11**

            Leon walked beside Sara down the short hall in B3.  They'd found nothing yet on that floor, besides two more lickers and some kind of black skinned _thing_.  "Where the hell do we go now?"  Leon asked Sara, who was now the designated navigator.

            She stopped as she pulled out the map and started at it for a few minutes.  "Hell if I know."

            Leon looked down and the map, then down the hallway.  "Map's upside down."  He smiled.

            She looked down at the map, and then down the hallway just as Leon had.  "Don't spoil my fun."  She retorted, sticking out her tongue.

            "Hey, don't stick that unless you're going to use it."  He laughed.

            "Don't worry I will."  She smiled.  "Y'know I—

            She was cut off by someone calling Leon's name.  Leon drew his magnum and, without looking or thinking; shot behind him.  The loud _boom_ echoed through the hallway.

            "Holy shit!!"  Someone yelled from behind them.  "Hold your fire!"

            Sara turned to him quickly.  "Why'd you do that?"  She asked with her hands on her hips.

            "I thought it was someone else."  He shrugged.  "Who's there?"  He yelled turning around.

            "It's us man, settle down!"  Someone with a Spanish accent called.

            "Carlos?"  Leon called back.  "Is that you?"

            "If I say yes will you promise not to fire again?"  Carlos yelled.

            "Sorry, I can't make any promises."  Leon laughed.

            Carlos, Barry, Jill, Rebecca and Chris all came out from behind the wall they were hiding behind.  "It's good to see you're still alive."  Barry said, walking up next to the two survivors.

            "Barely."  Leon smiled.  He looked over to Chris, who had a grim look on his face, and his arms crossed in front of his chest.  _Oh man…He must have found Claire._

            "What the hell happened here man?"  Carlos asked.

            "Well," he started.  "As far as I can tell we were all tricked into coming here by Umbrella."  He paused; not wanting to say her name, but then decided there wasn't really a way around it.  "Claire was first, followed by me, then all of you."

            "You mean Claire didn't come with you?"  Chris asked a slight hint of anger in his voice.

            Leon shook his head.  "I got an e-mail saying she came here with you, and that you guys needed my help."

            "And we got one saying you and Claire needed help."  Rebecca chimed in.

            "Somebody's gonna get their ass _kicked."  Carlos half grinned._

            Leon looked down to the ground.  "So I take it…you know."  It was more of a statement than a question, but he just needed to make sure.  The silence that followed suggested that they did.  "Chris, I'm sorry."  Leon said, looking him in the eye.  "I—I didn't know…"

            Chris reached over and grabbed Leon's shoulder.  "It's okay; I know you did everything you could Leon.  If anyone cares as much as I do about Claire, It's you."

            Leon nodded.  "But there's still a chance."

            "What do you mean?"  Jill asked with a puzzled look.  "We found…her body."

            "So did I."  He sighed.  "Two bodies actually.  Two _different bodies."  He looked up at all of them.  "There's some guy fucking with my head."_

            Everyone had a blank stare on their faces, and were silent for a few minutes.  Carlos finally broke it.  "What the hell…"

            "Finally!"  Woodrow thought aloud.  "They're all in one place."  Which meant he could release the Tyrant.

            _I know you won't fail me.  He smiled.  There was absolutely no way they could escape it.  It was extremely fast for its size; one of its kind had been clocked in at 47mph at full sprint.  And weighing 1.5 tons; it could take down a cement wall if it wanted to._

            _Or a human by the name of __Leon__, he smirked again.  He finally took a deep breath of the sterilized air and got up out of his cold metal seat.  He walked past the lowly lit cell and through the door to the holding chamber._

            Woodrow tapped the release code, and well as the adrenaline injection.  _Just for an extra boost_, he thought.

            Suddenly the intercom beeped loudly and a female voice blared.

            "Help!  If anyone's out there, or can hear me, I'm in the lower lab, section C!  Leon, Chris if you're out there please hurry!"

            That was defiantly _not_ his head.  _But it's that same voice…_

            He hurried back to the control room to find the door to the cell wide open, and a spring and a hooked piece of metal from the cot lying on the floor.  He looked over to the intercom station and found nothing.

            Suddenly; a sharp pain.  The back of his head, and he was falling.  His head hit the ground with a thud.  Looking up through blurry eyes, he saw Claire standing above him with the large leg from the cot.

            "Fucking pervert."  She spat just before everything went black.

            Jill was running.  Everyone was running.  They'd all been running since they'd heard Claire over the intercom, which was 10 minutes ago.

            "Can we slow down now?"  Carlos yelled, obviously out of breath.

            Before anyone could answer, two things with six legs leaped out of a small room to their right.  Leon and Chris, who were in front; started shooting.  The things managed to evade their shots for a second or two, but the hail of bullets sprayed the wall with crimson.

            "Guess not!"  Carlos yelled again; smirking.  Everyone's pace quickened.  The gray walls and doors were just a blur now.

            "This way!"  The new girl—Sara—yelled, pointing to the right.  _She seems to know this place well._

            They slowly came to a stop in front of a large door with a C on it.

**I think this chapter was rather short, don't you?  I'll get my butt in gear and bring out a real doozy next time.  Special thanks goes out to Cory, who gives me the paper to write this everyday.  And also a big THANK YOU goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and the ones before it.**


	14. Reunion

**Disclaimer:  I think Capcom owns all the RE characters.  Including Hunk.  /insidejoke**

**Chapter 12**

            As soon as Leon coaxed the lock open with a bullet the door flew open; Ada Wong was on the other side.

            "Who the F— Carlos yelled before he was cut off by a very fast Ada.  She sped by the group with incredible speed; faster than Leon ever thought she could go.

            _How the hell…  Leon spun around.  "I have to talk to her."  And then he took off after her.  Just before he ran though, he heard a loud _roar_ from behind the lab door.  __I'm sorry guys, I need some answers._

            He concentrated on Ada's figure as best he could.  Leon was at full sprint and she was sill getting away.  "Stop!"  He yelled as loudly as he could.  She didn't seem to be listening.

            He pulled out his magnum and aimed it directly at her shoulder.  He squeezed the trigger and saw that it hit; small drops of blood pattered the ground.

            Ada stopped suddenly and spun around.  Leon slid on his heels, trying to stop in time.  He finally came to a halt close to Ada; so close in fact that he could feel her warm breath on his face.

            _Okay…  His mind wandered confusingly.  Ada's eyes were pure white, and when she smiled her evil smile Leon could see that her teeth had become sharper._

            "Why did you shoot me, Leon?"  She asked, putting on an obvious face poutie face.

            Leon involuntarily shuttered at Ada's now deep voice.  _This isn't the person I knew.  The _thing_ still had Ada's normal body, but it wasn't the same person.  "Who are you?"  Leon yelled in its face._

            "You don't remember me _sweetie_?"  Her voice deepened on the last word.  Leon stepped back a little; but Ada—or whatever it was—got in close again.  "I'll bet you remember this."  She smiled as she leaned in _closer_ and let her tongue snake over his lips.  Leon shook his head and stepped back quickly.

            "Fuck the answers."  He spat as he leapt backwards and squeezed off four rounds.  The thing that was Ada let out a noise that was half way between a scream and a growl.  Then suddenly, Leon felt extreme pain in his right shoulder and was _lifted up then thrown into a nearby wall of the small hallway.  He saw a thin long tentacle-like thing snake off into the darkness._

            Ada let out another growl.  "I'll see you later.  Sweetie."  Her low voice filled the hallway Leon didn't hear her leave, but he knew she was gone.

            He looked at the small of blood on the walls the looked down at the silver dollar-sized hole in his shoulder.  He sighed.

            "Shit."

            "Shit."  Chris breathed.  The monstrosity slammed its fits into the solid concrete around the door; dust fell from the ceiling.  _Where the hell did __Leon__ go?_

            The thing was _huge_, at least ten feet tall; its arms were as big around as Chris's body.  Its skin was an odd green color, one that reminded Chris of the Hulk, only taller.  One of its arms ended in a hand full of spikes that made Chris shudder just looking at them.

            "I don't wanna shoot man, that'll piss it off."  Carlos said, backing up.

            _It's almost through the doorway…  Chris thought.  "Good idea."  He said, backing next to Carlos.  "We can't beat it; it's time to go."_

            Rebecca was the first to turn and run, followed by everyone else; almost in unison.  "Wait Chris, isn't that door we need to go through?"  Jill asked, slowing down a little.

            Chris slowed to a stop next to her.  The monster roared in the distance and pounded on something.  _Shit_.  "God dammit."  He breathed.  "Give me the shotgun."  He held out his hand.

            "You're not going in there by yourself."  Barry stated.  He threw Chris the Remington.  "We're all going with you."  He pulled out the M60 and checked it.

            "But— Chris started, but was interrupted by Rebecca.

            "No 'buts' about it, we're going with you, period."  Rebecca said with an angry face.

            Chris sighed loudly.  "Fine, heavy fire in the front and nine-millimeters in the back, got it?"

            Everyone nodded and headed towards the door at a quick pace.  Barry was the first to see it, still stuck behind the small doorway; still forcing its way through.  He opened fire; the loud _rat-tat-tat of the M60 was deafening in Chris's left ear._

            He and the rest of the group began firing at the hulking monster.  The small hallway sounded like a war zone.

            _BOOM!  Rat-tat-tat.  BOOM!  Pop, pop, pop._

            All they managed to do to the monster was piss it off.  The thing let out a roar as one of the smaller nine-millimeters hit its target just about its right eye.  Its skin seemed to _absorb_ the bullets, and the monster was none the wiser.

            Chris heard the M60 go dry as a clip hit the floor.  "We can't beat it!"  He yelled.  "Push past it!"  He barely heard the Remington click empty when he ran for a small opening under the things arm.  The room behind it was rather small compared to the monster, but he didn't have time to examine anything.  The others followed him under the thing and they all started running for the exit, which was a giant gaping hole in the wall.

            The confused monstrosity turned around slowly to the escaping group, but they were already out of the room and running down the hallway connected to the room.  It roared in protest and broke into a full sprint after them.

            Chris shot a look back and realized it was gaining _fast_.

            _Great…_

Woodrow awoke with a splitting headache.  He let out a moan as he sat up from the cold floor and rubbed his head.  A giant bump fell across his cool fingers; he brought his fingers away from the throbbing area and saw bright red on the tips of his fingers.

            _That won't do.  He got up off the ground and edged into the medical room.  The word concussion repeated over and over in his head, but he ignored it.  His head throbbed with his newfound hatred for Claire as well as the others._

            _I'll kill them all.  It's all their fault.  He thought to himself; for fear of speaking would bring new pain to his already throbbing head._

            He took out a syringe full of a strong type of painkiller and injected himself without thinking.  _My gun.  I'll need my gun.  His mind rambled.  _If you want something done right, do it yourself.__

            Leon was running.  He'd heard gunshots half a minute ago and he was headed in their direction when he saw the area that _used to be the door to the C labs._

            _Shit.  Something _big_ was here but he didn't see any bodies, so he assumed the team had gotten away._

            His wound had stopped bleeding almost immediately and the pain began to subside as well.  Whatever Ada was infected with Leon was sure she'd given it to him.

            _Which is just what I need right now.  He began running again, through what was left of the door and through a gaping hole on the other side._

            He heard more gunshots and quickened his pace.

            A scream.  Somebody screamed.  Through a door to his right.  He slowed to a stop in front of it and checked his Remington.  Slowly opening the door led to a sick _crunching_ sound.

            That's when he saw her.  Claire.  She had shorter hair for some reason, but there was no mistaking her.  She looked like an angel with the bright florescent lab lights above her and white walls all around.  But no, an angel probably wouldn't be stomping the shit out of a naked zombie.

            "Claire!"  He yelled.  He dropped the shotgun and ran to her.  _Please don't be a dream._

            Claire immediately stopped stomping on the zombie and slowly looked up at Leon.  "I—is this a dream?"  Her shaky voice asked.

            Leon shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.  

            She sobbed silently on Leon's shoulder.  "I knew you'd come for me Leon."

            "I couldn't not come Claire."  He ran his fingers through her badly cut hair.  "What happened to your hair?"  He smiled warmly.

            Claire leaned back in his arms and looked him in the eye.  "It's a long story."  She smiled back.  Her teary eyes seemed to make her more beautiful in the bright light.

            "Tell it to me when we get out of here."  He said, hugging her tightly again.  "I won't let you go this time."  He whispered into her ear; and he meant it.

            "Go, go, go!"  Chris yelled at the group.  They'd tried their best to lose the monster through the winding lab hallways but it still gained.

            It roared again from behind them and sped up.

            _How do we stop it?  Chris asked himself.  He shot a look back, and as if to answer his question the monster had stopped in its tracks.  A dark figure was knelt on its shoulder.  _What…_  Chris stopped running in order to get a better look at the figure._

            "Chris what—Rebecca started but she stopped talking when she saw the stationary monster for herself.  Everyone else stood next to him looking as dumbfounded as he felt.

            "What the hell?"  Carlos asked.  No one answered.

            Then suddenly with a gush of bright blue blood the creature's head _fell off.  The dark figure leaped into the air, did a quick spin and landed in front of them perfectly, without skipping a beat.  There was no mistaking the slicked back blonde hair and dark sunglasses._

            _Wesker._

            "Isn't this just one big happy reunion?"  Wesker asked with an evil smile.  Chris could tell he was injured; a bloody hole in his left shoulder.

            Barry stepped to the front of the group.  "What the hell are you doing here?"  He asked angrily.

            "Now, now Barry, that's no way to treat a fellow teammate, is it?"

            "I'll never be associated with you again Wesker."  Barry spat.  "You sicken me."

            "I suppose you plan on killing me, aren't you?"  Wesker asked, but before Barry could answer he started again.  "But now's not the time for that, no, now is the time for an explanation."  He cleared his throat and looked around at the confused group.

            _What are you up to?_

            "The reason you are all here is because one man tricked you into coming.  His name is Woodrow Oliver Stone."  He began to pace back and fourth in front of the group.  "He sent e-mails to all of you, including Claire; who was the first to come.  Followed by Leon and then all of you.  He's come up with a new virus; I believe he calls it Blue Death or something to that effect.  He released this new virus into the air of this facility, killing everyone and turning them into monsters."

            _Just like you._

            "Of course everything you've fought today has been conceived using his virus." He stopped in front of Chris.  "And do you know what else his virus is capable of?"

            It was a one sided question so Chris shook his head.

            "The ability to clone."

            Everyone in the hallway let out a silent gasp at this new piece of information.  "I take it by your silence you know what I'm talking about."  He began to pace again.  "That's right, Claire was never in any immediate danger, aside from the fact that Woodrow is a bit of a nutcase."

            "You can say that again."  Sara said quietly.

            "Oh yes, little Sara Stone, or is it Nelson again?"  Wesker smiled.

            Sara stared wide-eyed at Wesker, probably wondering how he knew everything about her.  _He seems to know everything._

            "How could you marry a creep like that?"  Rebecca asked with a disgusted face.

            "It's a long story."  She replied as she looked down at her feet.

            _That bastard Woodrow better not have done anything to Claire, I swear…_

Chris's thoughts were cut off by Wesker beginning to talk again.  "Moving along, my company—which I am not at liberty to say its name—is paying me a handsome sum to get that virus for them.  The woman I'm sure you saw is Ada Wong.  She was supposed to be working for me, but she's had a…change of thought."

            "You mean she tried to kill you."  Chris said.  "Look at you, your shoulder's been torn to shit."  He pointed at the wound.

            "Merely a flesh wound, it will heal in a matter of hours."  Wesker smiled that evil smile again.

            "Why are you telling us this?"  Jill asked; a little anger in her voice.

            "I figured you'd like a little information as to why you are here before I killed you all."  He took a step towards the group.

            "How nice of you."  Jill raised her gun and fired, but missed.  Wesker was one fast fucker, Chris could admit that.

            Chris took a shot with the Remington but also missed.  _God dammit._

            "I pity you."  Wesker huffed.  "True vengeance is shown by your bare hands; I thought you'd know that by now Chris."

            Somewhere behind Wesker came a loud gunshot, which could only be Leon's Desert Eagle.  It took Wesker by surprise and hit him in his lower abdomen.  He crumpled to a kneeling position on the ground.

            "Damn you.  I'll be back Chris."  He gritted his teeth.  "Don't you forget that."  He quickly leapt up onto the wall and kicked sending him into a large heater duct.

            Chris looked down to where Leon was and saw he was with someone.  Someone with short hair.  Someone that looked a whole hell of a lot like…_Claire._

**There, that's better huh?  I really liked how this chapter turned out.  I'm not usually good at mushy stuff, how do you guys think I did for my first try?  The next update will be really really short; it's just a bunch of small different points of view to let everyone know what's going on.  I just thought I'd warn you.**

**Anyway….on to the thanks:  Everyone that has ever reviewed has my respect and thanks.  THANK YOU!!!**


	15. Thoughts

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  Do ya blame me?**

**Chapter 13**

            Wesker slipped into the containment room stealthily.  He could see Woodrow's 'Blue Death' in several test tubes lying on a table.

            _And with __Ada__ out of the picture the full 500,000 is mine.  He smiled as he picked up the sample.  __She did my work for me._

            His anger boiled up when he thought about Chris and the others.  _Another day to live Redfield, but I _will_ kill you._  And that rookie Leon.  He shot Wesker in the back; his newfound hatred for Kennedy was rising as well.  _You too Kennedy, you'll both die in front of little Claire._

            Ada Wong strode out of the front door of the large facility and walked through the parking lot.  She'd have to find a new company to work for; Wesker had won this one.

            Getting out of Europe was her first priority.  Then maybe getting a new identity.  HCF was not a company to be screwed with.  Especially since they'd spent all that money on the experimental virus.

            _I'll kill that rat bastard Wesker.  He'd ruined everything for her.  And there wasn't anything he could do about it._

            Woodrow tapped a few keys to open the cyro tubes for the remaining Tyrants.  They weren't as strong as the first one but they would do.  _They can't get away.  I'll kill them._

            The painkiller was taking effect but he could still think clearly.  He held up his gun with one shaky hand.  _All of them must die._

           The camera system was down; probably cut by one of the intruders.  _Or maybe Claire._  Woodrow couldn't be sure.

            _It doesn't matter anymore.  Everyone gonna die…_

            After the explanations and reunions were over a serious mood settled over the group.

            "What do we do now?"  Sara asked.

            It took a moment of thought before anyone answered.  "All the other Umbrella labs had a self-destruct didn't it?"  Barry asked; it was more of a suggestion than a question.

            "Okay, we have to find it though."  Leon said.  He and Claire were standing next to each other; they'd been hip to hip since they'd shown up.

            "I think it's on this level, I can show you were he spent most of his time."  Claire said, biting her lip.

            "It's a start, let's go."  Chris started walking to the front of the group.

            "It's this way."  Claire giggled.  She started walking down the opposite side of the corridor.

            "Oh yeah."  He laughed.   

**Well this was one short chapter.  It was kind of a concept idea, and I used it as an excuse to tie up some loose ends.  The next two chapters are the finales, Chapter 14 and the Epilogue.  I can't spell cyro, or however you spell it.  If you know how, tell me and I'll change it.**

**As always THANK YOU to everyone that reviews this story!!!!!!!!**


	16. Finale

**Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the RE characters.  The little kitty in my computer does.**

**Chapter 14**

            Leon stood in front of the main computer console with the others.

            "Which button is it?"  Carlos asked as he eyed the many buttons.

            Sara stepped forward and tapped a few keys until the screen read 'Self Destruct'.  She looked at the group, who were now giving her a confused look.  "When you live in an Umbrella lab they teach you a few things."  Her finger grazed enter and a counter on the screen counted down from twenty minutes.

            "Please tell me you know the way out of here."  Carlos turned around towards the exit.

            "Of course I do."  She smiled.  Everyone started for the exit when the speakers started blaring.

            "You have nineteen minutes to reach minimum safe distance, repeat—

            "Alright, let's double-time it."  Chris said, taking off.

            Grey walls whizzed by; steel doors were a blur.  Leon heard something behind them and turned around.  He saw two of those giant _things_ chasing them.  "We've got company!"  He yelled.

            Everyone turned to look and everyone sped up only to be blocked twenty feet ahead by another monster.

            Leon felt something inside him.  His rage boiled over.  _That's ENOUGH!  He ran faster than he thought he ever had before ahead of the group.  He jumped into the air and, in one quick motion, un-strapped the Remington.  He landed on the monster's chest as it roared in his face.  "Shut up."  He said calmly as he pointed the Remington at the underside of its chin and pulled the trigger._

            Blue blood sprayed his face as the monster began to fall to the ground.  Leon jumped off and began to run with the others; who had just reached his position.

            He got a few stares from Claire and Carlos.

            "I'll tell you later."  He said.

            After that everything blurred by, stares whizzed by his feet and doors flew by his side.  Finally they reached the first floor main hallway.

            "You have seven minutes to reach minimum safe distance."  The cool, calm female voice said.

            Suddenly the entire hallway became blue as the emergency lights came on.  Then a voice from behind them spoke softly but a little wavered.

            "Hello everyone, it's nice to finally meet all of you."  Leon could tell he was on something by the way he spoke.

            Everyone turned to face him.  "Woodrow."  Claire whispered.

            _So this is the guy.  Leon's rage built up again.  __I'll kill him.  His mind whispered calmly._

            Woodrow didn't look like a typical scientist.  He had spiked black hair and everything he wore was black, including his lab coat.  His fingernails were painted black and he wore tons of bracelets on each arm.  His eyes were dark as well, deep brown and almost black.

            "I told you I'd get you Leon."  He spoke softly, making it hard to hear him.  Some dust fell from the ceiling and the monotone voice over the loudspeaker told them they had five minutes until the place blew.

            Woodrow pulled out his once hidden gun from his lab coat and pointed it at Leon, then suddenly jerked the gun towards Claire and pulled the trigger.  "I'll kill everything you love."

            Leon's eyes went wide and he was at Claire's side in two seconds.  "Claire…"  He trailed off.  "Please don't die…"  He laid her in his lap and propped her head up with his hand.  "Talk to me Claire."  A touch of worry in his voice.  He looked back at Woodrow who was grinning like the maniac that he was.  Leon was pretty sure Woodrow just wanted to stall for time, and wouldn't shoot.

            "Leon?"  Claire replied finally.  She coughed lightly and a small stream of blood dribbled from her mouth.  Everything became quiet.  The loud voice became dull and everything seemed to go in slow motion.

            "Yes Claire, it's me."  Tears started to form in his eyes.  "You'll be alright."

            "Bullshit."  She smiled.

            He smiled with her.  "Claire…"  He brushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes.  "I love you."

            She closed her eyes.  "I…love…you…too…"  She said slowly.

            He quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed.  He didn't know if she was going to make it, she was still breathing at least.  The suddenly her chest didn't rise again and her arm became limp.

            "No."  He whispered.  _There's still a chance._  Everything became suddenly overly loud again and everything sped up.  He slowly got up off the ground and turned to Woodrow.

            "You have four minutes to reach minimum safe distance, please evacuate immediately repeat…"

            _More than enough.  "Get her out of here!"  He yelled to the rest of the group.  "She's stopped breathing!"  He looked into Woodrow's eyes.  Psychopathic wasn't a strong enough word to describe it._

            "But what about— someone started to say.

            "I'm infected!  Get out of here!"  He yelled, interrupting whoever spoke.

            Barry grabbed Claire easily, she hung limp in his arms.  Everyone else stood by the door leading out of the now seemingly cramped hallway.  Chris walked up to him and put his hand on Leon's shoulder.  "Leon I…"

            "I know."  He said.  "Leave while you can."  He kept his eyes on Woodrow who now wore a confused look.

            Chris nodded.  "Thank you."  And with that said he turned around to the others and headed towards the door.

            "Where do you think you're going?"  Woodrow yelled, pointing his gun at them.

            "Right here you fucking psycho."  Leon spat, diverting Woodrow's attention while the others escaped.

            "Okay then."  Woodrow smirked.  "You'll have to do."  And as Leon began walking towards him he took a shot, hitting him in the arm.  Leon didn't even flinch.  He couldn't feel the pain.  _The virus…_

            Woodrow pulled the trigger two more times; hitting Leon in the shoulder and his thigh.  His pace only wavered slightly but then he picked it up again.  "Why won't you die?!"  Woodrow yelled as he took another shot.  It went high above Leon's head and Woodrow went to fire again.

            _Click._

            Leon kept walking towards Woodrow and pulled out his magnum.  Leon fired once, hitting him in the leg.  Woodrow yelled loudly and fell to one knee.  "That one's for Adam."  He said loud enough to hear.  Leon smiled and shot again, this time hitting him in the middle of his pelvic bone.  Woodrow began to breathe heavily as blood began to drip down onto the floor.  "And Sara."

            Leon stopped in front of Woodrow when he fired again.  He'd aimed at Woodrow's liver and scored a direct hit.  "That's for Claire, you sick sadistic bastard."  He aimed for his lung and fired.  "And for putting me through all this hell."

            Despite the fact that he had four fifty caliber bullets lodged in vital areas Woodrow tried to get to his feet.

            "Where do you think you're going?"  Leon asked.  He brought his foot up and slammed the bottom of his boot against Woodrow's face.

            He fell backward and smacked his head on the floor. Leon looked down at Woodrow.  He pointed his gun at his head and pulled the trigger.  "And that's for anything I forgot."  He said to himself after the noise subsided.

            Leon let out a big sigh and looked at the blood covered walls.  _Finally_.  He thought.  _It's over._

            "You have thirty seconds to reach minimum safe distance, please…"

            "Alright, alright, shut up."  Leon said as he lit a cigarette.  _Please tell me they got out okay.  He leaned his back against the cold wall.  __So exhausted.  He thought as he slid down to a sitting position._

            Despite his situation he smiled as he looked at the smoking cigarette.

            "You have ten seconds to reach minimum safe distance…"

            Leon took a long drag.

            "The victory smoke…"

**One more chapter left, and it'll be super short like the prologue.  What did you guys think of the big finale?  I bet a lot of you didn't like the fact that I killed off ****Leon****, but that's why it's my story and not yours. ^_^**

**THANK YOU to everyone that ever reviewed this story, and all that good stuff.  You don't know how much this really means to me.**

  



	17. Epilouge & Thanks

**Disclaimer:  In case you don't know by now; I don't own any of the RE characters.**

**Epilogue**

            Claire opened her eyes slowly.  It was almost impossible to see because everything was so blurry.  She looked up the whole group sitting in the small helicopter.  She didn't remember anyone calling for help.  _Chris must have on our way up the stairs._

            She looked around at the group again, but something was missing.  Some_one_ was missing.

            "Where's Leon?"  She practically yelled.  She tried to sit up but was pushed down by Rebecca; who was tending to her gunshot wound.

            Still no one answered her question.  Everyone was either staring at their feet or out a window.  That's when she heard it.  The lab explosion.

           _No.  "No!"  She yelled.  "Where is he?!"  She was practically screaming now.  Tears flowed freely down her cheeks._

            "Claire, shh.  Try to rest."  Rebecca whispered.

            Claire was surprised she could hear her.  Rebecca injected her with something; and almost immediately she could feel the results.  Her eyelids got heavier and heavier as the seconds stretched by.

            "Rest."  Rebecca whispered again.

            Claire did.  And she dreamt of the man she loved.  The man she'd lost.

**Well, that's the end folks.  Yes, Claire is still alive.  I know in the last chapter she stopped breathing, but Rebecca revived her.  That's my explanation dammit and I'm stickin' to it.**

**THANK YOU to everyone that ever reviewed the story!!!**

**Visions Of Malice**

**Tek******

**Black-Tiger**

**Daniel of Lorian**

**Christina.r.pinto******

**Darryl-Flowers**

**Angel Kitty**

**Tikku******

**Frenchy******

**Darkone**** 500**

**Lady**

**LeonFan2k3**

**Melina**** Brynhild**

**Griever**

**UK**** Renegade**

**Fat Zombie**

**Dragon**

**Legolassie**** Kyo(na) Leonhart**

**If you didn't notice, I did that mostly because I wanted this chapter to look longer ^_~  If I forgot you, it's probably because you didn't sign your review.  If you did and I forgot you, email me and I'll add you in it….if you want.  I'm working on the sequel, so be ready for more action with the crew!!!**


End file.
